I am Harry Potter?
by Isebas
Summary: AN OC in the Harry Potter world. My OC dies in his world and wakes up in a new one with magic in the body of Harry Potter. How will he cope with having magic, being Harry Potter and how will he change the fate of the Harry Potter world?
1. What the hell? I am Harry Potter?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: AN OC SI into the Harry Potter world. My OC dies in his world and wakes up in a new one with magic.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

 _"Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 _August 2nd, 2003_

I groaned as I woke up. I struggled to remember what had happened. I had been riding in a car with my friend Mike to an Imagine Dragons concert. There had been bright lights and a horn blaring before a loud crunch. Suddenly two lives flashed before my eyes. Me ordinary, slightly chunky nineteen year old Peregrine "Perry" Gracewood. Not the most popular kid in College but not an outcast by any means. Flashes of hunting with my dad and Uncle Keith. My apartment in Baeyard. Being accepted into College. Breaking up with my girlfriend of two years Megan after finding her cheating on me.

 _I thought your life only flashed before you right before you died._ I thought faintly.

Following that flashback was another life. That of thirteen year old Harry James Potter, a half-blood wizard. Flashes of cooking for his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Life at Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. Being accepted at Hogwarts, being escorted to Diagon Alley by Professor Flitwick. Being sorted into Ravenclaw, learning magic, different spells. Becoming friends with Hermione and Hagrid, casual acquaintances with Ron, Neville, a boy named Terry Boot.

This Harry Potter's relatives weren't quite as bad as they were in some fanfiction stories. Harry had been treated as more like a distant relative by the Dursley's. They had fed him and given him his own room. They also clothed him, even if most of his clothes were from thrift stores. The only time he got new outfits was for a new school year and Christmas. Harry received no toys but things that he needed. Clothes, toiletries, school supplies and occasionally one present he really wanted. The Dursley's even encouraged Harry to do well in school as he could obtain scholarships for higher education and be out of their home quicker.

Looking around the room I was in I found myself in a hospital bed. Groaning I reached up the rub my forehead and felt bandages. Looking around I found the button I needed to summon a nurse and pressed it. Five minutes later a red haired nurse who appeared to be in her thirties appeared in his room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." She said. "It's good to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Grimacing I sighed.

"Alright I guess, my head hurts." I replied.

Apparently while exploring in the woods near Privet Drive I had fallen down a hill and hit my head on a rock, knocking me unconscious. I fell into a stream and drowned. Luckily for me a good Samaritan had been wondering the woods and had found me and given me CPR. Unknown to them I had died and been reborn as had Harry. My head was wrapped as my scar had broken open and black gunk had escaped along with blood. She did inform me that it was likely that my scar would lighten or even mostly fade away.

* * *

 _August 4th, 2003_

Looking around Harry's, and now my, room I saw decent second hand furniture. A couple of bookshelves stacked on top of one another, a nightstand, chest of drawers, shelves and a dresser. A radio sat on one of the shelves along with a small television that Harry had repaired and a rotating fan. A school trunk laid at the end of the bed, hanging half-way open. A blue and bronze scarf hung out of it.

Sitting on the bedside table was Harry's wand. Just like in canon it was an eleven inch, Holly wand with a phoenix feather core. Hesitantly I walked over and picked it up. Something inside seemed to surge forward and connect with the wand but the connection felt strained and nothing like what Harry had experienced. Would the wand not work for me? I mean technically I am a different person. A new personality in an old body. In the back of my mind was another fear.

 _What if **I** can't do magic?_

* * *

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was quite a bit skinnier than I remember being at thirteen but at least this Harry wasn't a runt. I was still tall for my age at five foot seven inches. My body was in fairly decent shape and I had some muscle on my body but not over much. Rubbing my face it felt weird to not have a beard or at least a goatee. I had had one since I was in high school. As it was I was feeling a little bit of peach fuzz.

I was kind of dreading having to go through puberty again. While I wasn't as bad as some teenagers I had my share of times my temper got away from me. I didn't like my parents very much and thought they were very unfair. I remember having to go to bed by eleven and how much I thought it was torture. At twenty I'm lucky to get to bed before two or three. I cherish my sleep and I let others know it. Not to mention certain, _cough_ , bodily reactions. Getting a stiffy around almost any girl or woman had been quite embarrassing.

Sighing I toweled my hair dry. I needed a hair cut. I wasn't really one for long hair. My hair was stubborn. I had to use hair wax to be able to spike it and it curled when it got too long instead of growing straight. If the books were to be believed Harry's hair was stubborn too but I was sure I could do something with it.

I could believe that I am in a self-insert story like I loved reading online. I just hoped this wasn't one of the darker Harry Potter worlds. At least it wasn't Fallout, Mass Effect, X-Men or Warhammer 40k. All of those worlds would have sucked. Sure being a mutant might be cool but then you had people wanting to kill and governments who wanted you to register and put you in camps or experiment on you. Don't even get me started on the Sentinels.

* * *

 _August 5th, 2003_

My first stop was Ollivander's. I needed to have my wand checked out. Making my way as quickly as I could through the crowds I sighed in relief as I opened the door to Ollivander's.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." I heard from behind me.

"Mr. Ollivander." I nodded. Thankfully I only jumped a little as I thought he might be there.

Garrick Ollivander appeared very close to his characterization in the movies. He looked quite a bit like John Hurt, if not a little younger. His hair was still long and pale and his silvery eyes were slightly unnerving. He even wore an outfit close to what you see him wearing in the first movie, ruffles and all. I suppressed the smile that wanted to come to my face.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked. "Your wand is still in working order is it not?"

"That's the thing." I said, rubbing my arm. "The connection between my wand and I feels stunted."

Ollivander's brows rose in mild surprised.

"Did something happen to you recently?" He asked.

"I died briefly before I was resuscitated." I answered.

"Using muggle methods?" He asked. There was no disgust in his voice just curiosity.

"Yes sir." I replied.

He held out his hand and I placed my wand in it. He raised it up and stared at it.

"Fascinating." He muttered. "I can see now that Holly is no longer the wood for you to use but you still have a connection with the phoenix feather."

"What do I need to do?" I asked. "Does this mean I need a new wand?"

"No." Ollivander said, lowering my wand to peer at me. "And yes. You will need to pick a new wood for your wand but the core is still yours, still connected to your magic. It is quite rare that I have to match a witch or wizard with a second wand but it does happen. Luckily your circumstances are slightly different and should be easier. Though one can never truly know with wands. Merely experience it."

He turned and motioned for me to follow after him. Flicking his wand to turn a sign on his door to busy. After pausing for a second I followed after him. The shelves of wands made for a slightly narrow passage but I made it through without knocking in to any of them. The last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself, knocking over wands and possibly breaking them. I didn't know how delicate wands truly were.

The workshop was surprisingly large but I figured he used Space-Enhancement charms to make it larger like other shops. I inhaled the smell of polish and fresh wood with a smile. As an avid fan of woodworking I loved the smell of wood, with cedar being my favorite smell. Shelves filled with lengths of wood lined two of the walls while another held bits and pieces of magical creatures in stasis. Wooden benches hung from a couple of walls, filled with tools, wood polish and various odds and ends.

Ollivander clapped his hands, bringing my attention back to him.

"Now we will find the wood for your wand." Ollivander told me.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You will need to place your wand hand near the stacks of each wood. Your magical senses should have expanded since owning a wand and performing magic. You should be able to sense the wood most suited to you." Ollivander answered.

"What if I can't?" I asked, shuffling forward slightly.

"Then you will have to handle some samples." He replied simply.

"Wouldn't you just use Holly again?" I asked curious. I looked at the Wand Maker to see if my questions were bothering him only to see a small smile of delight on his face.

"It is nice to see a young wizard interested in wand lore. As to your question, not necessarily." Ollivander told me, peering closely at his wood samples. "Your personality and suitability with Holly may have changed since your bonding with your first wand. It's best to test each of the woods."

I recognized some of the woods like Willow, Holly, English Oak, Maple, Fir and Elm but others I didn't recognize. Holding my right hand out I tried to remember the way the other me had felt when he was holding a wand and performing magic. Slowly a 'tingle' started attracting my attention. Slowly I ran my hand in front of the different woods. Some reacted stronger than others and I moved my hand back to them before moving on. It was near the end when I got the strongest reaction of all. I still tested the other woods before moving back to it.

"That one." I informed the Wand Maker.

Ollivander nodded.

"Interesting." He said. "Tis pine. A wood for wands that enjoy being used creatively and for those who are normally destined to live long lives."

"Now what?" I asked.

Ollivander snapped his fingers causing a tape measure to levitate from one of the shelves and revolve around me, taking measurements I had no idea what they were for. Or what they meant. Ollivander was taking several notes however while humming occasionally. Finally he clapped his hands and the tape measure disappeared.

"Now I will need to work on your wand." Ollivander said, smiling. "Return in an hour and it will be ready."

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said walking back towards the front.

I was going to go and grab some lunch. I ended up ordering a lunch of a roasted chicken, roasted garlic potatoes and a Butterbeer. The Butterbeer was excellent. Kind of like root beer but not quite as intense or sweet.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Potter you're just in time." Ollivander said as I stepped into the store. "I just finished putting it in it's box."

Walking forward eagerly I eyed the long skinny box wooden box he had sitting in front of him. Smiling he turned the box and slowly opened it. Sitting on a small velvety cushion was a wand the color of amber. It had a handle with the very end looking like a curved snail shell. The handle was about four inches long and was fairly straight until the end of the handle that had curled spokes like a sword guard. The shaft of the wand was eight inches long and ended in a point.

"12 1/4" Pine with a Phoenix Feather core." Ollivander told me.

"I-t looks great." I stammered a bit.

"Ah yes." Ollivander smiled. "Quite a different look from your old wand but the wood guided me where to cut and shape it. Fascinating stuff wand lore. I have been wandmaker for nearly eighty-eight years and I am still learning new things."

My hand trembled a little as I reached for it. This would be the first time "I" had ever held a complete wand before. Taking a short, deep breath I exhaled and gripped the handle. Picking it up a feeling of liquid warmth flowed through me. It was pure ecstasy. Almost as good as an orgasm and better than any high I had ever gotten from smoking marijuana. I felt filled with energy and as if I was connecting with a part of me that I had never known was missing. The memory of Harry's first bonding felt nothing like this. Unnoticed to me an aura sprang up around me and my eyes were glowing.

Looking up I saw Ollivander looking at me with satisfaction.

"A good bonding." He said with a clap. "If this was a regular wand it would be six hundred and ten galleons and ten sickles for the wand. Since you provided the core you need only pay for labor and the wood. Your total is forty galleons, thirteen sickles and one knut Mr. Potter."

Reluctantly I placed my wand back in it's cushioned box.

"How much do I have to worry about my wand breaking?" I asked, worried.

"I pride myself on making the sturdiest wands in Britain with only the best woods and cores. After the wand it finished I always polish it with a special varnish that strengthens the wand further." Ollivander answered seriously. "Still it is best to respect a wand as it will respect you. Take care of your wand and you will have a lifelong partner that will never fail you."

I nodded. I would definitely be taking care of my wand. That also reminded me.

"Can I get a polishing kit and a holster?" I asked.

Ollivander nodded.

"I can provide you with the polishing kit but you will have to go next door to Jerald's Leather goods for a holster. It's good see a wizard who desires to take care of his wand. Many take them for granted." Ollivander said, reaching under the counter and plopping another wooden box next to my wand box. "That'll be forty two galleons and twenty-eight sickles then Mr. Potter."

"Bank draft okay?" I asked him.

Ollivander nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

Taking out my Gringotts draft book I wrote out a bank draft. I was glad that Harry had had Professor Flitwick the escort him instead of Hagrid. Flitwick had actually explained more to Harry about the Goblins and the services they offered. Instead of carrying around a lot of money the bank issued band drafts that would transfer money between accounts like a check book. Pressing my key to it's correct spot I waited for Ollivander to do the same. The sheet flashed briefly before storing itself in the attached pouch for my records. I was not the proud owner of my very own magical wand. If I was alone I would have done a little jig but I was able to contain myself.

"Have a good day sir." I told him.

"You as well Mr. Potter." He said as he drifted off into the shelves.

* * *

My next stop was Gringotts. I found the goblins to be a mix of different attitudes. While they were wizard-hating warmongers they weren't the super helpful buddy buddy beings some fanfiction authors made them to be. They were quite business oriented but they treated me fairly. I was quickly led back to what I was informed was the House Potters Account Manager.

"I am the Account Manager for House Potter at Gringotts Mr. Potter." The goblin said. "My name is Rosgaw."

"I do not wish to offend but I am not quite sure how to address you." I said carefully.

"You may call me Manager Rosgaw now." Rosgaw replied.

I nodded.

"It is fortuitous that you appeared here so soon after your thirteenth birthday." Rosgaw said. "It is time for you to be invested officially as heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I will take you to your Family Vault." Rosgaw answered. "Once there you place the Potter heir ring on your finger. If accepted the ring will resize itself and the magic will bond with you."

"Place your hand upon the crest. Only a witch or wizard with Potter blood or a Gringotts' goblin can open this vault. It will draw blood from your hand and will test it." Rosgaw said. "If the witch or wizard who tried wasn't a Potter by blood they would be knocked unconscious and repelled violently by the vault wards. If they tried to force it a second time they would injected with a fast acting sleeping potion before a more _lethal_ solution was taken."

I nodded. I was admittedly a little nervous. Even if I was inside of Harry Potter's body would it be able to see that my soul wasn't his? Steeling myself I placed my hand against the door. I hissed a little as I felt my hand being cut before a wave of magic swept through me before it left. Pulling my hand back I saw that it was healed. I was brought our of my thoughts when I heard several loud clicks in the door. The doors groaned as they opened. I gaped a little as I stepped into the Potter Family Vault. It was huge!

Looking around I was admittedly a little disappointed that it wasn't overflowing with piles of gold coins laying around like in Smaug's horde. The entire west side of the vault was taken up by large trunks filled to the brim with coins and several held jewels, both cut and uncut, and several different kinds of ingots. Towards the back I could see several doors. Stepping closer I read them: Heirlooms, Jewelry, Weapons/Wands, Library, Clothes and Armors.

"The House rings sit upon a raised dais in the middle of the vault." Rosgaw spoke up from behind him a little impatiently startling me and causing me to jump a little.

Sheepishly I started making my way over. Sitting on a raised stone dais decorated with stags and griffins set a wooden box. Engraved on top of the box was the Potter Family Crest. Reaching forward I unlatched it and opened the box. Inside lay four rings.

I picked up the House Potter heir ring and thought it looked quite handsome. It had a silver band with a sapphire embedded in it. The family crest was engraved in the stone and highlighted in silver. Sliding it on my right pointer finger I gasped as a feeling family and belonging enveloped me.

With it came knowledge. The ring provided protection against Leglimency, would vibrate slightly when someone made the attempt, protected against poisons and warmed in their presense. It would also offer me political protection as it showed that I was officially heir of my House and in line to inherit Headship later.

I turned and looked at Rosgaw and he nodded at me.

"I will return to my office and have the appropriate papers drawn up." He said. "You can take as much time to explore as you need Mr. Potter as I will be busy as well. When you wish to leave merely ring the bell outside of your vault. It will summon a cart and a lowling to bring you back to me."

"Alright." I said and watched him climb back into the cart before it sped away.

Turning around I decided I was going to explore and check things out.

I walked towards the room set aside for wands. From Harry's memories I knew that am underage witch or wizard's wand held a tracking charm on it and Closer up I could see that each one was labeled with the users name, birth and death date and the wand components. There were many exotic cores like Thunderbird tail feathers, nundu heart-string, and basilisk heart-string.

At the very end I could see Harry's parents wands. Lily Potter's wand was made of Willow with a Unicorn hair core while James Potter's was made of Mahogany with a dragon heart-string core. Running my hands across the different wands I sent my magic outwards trying to find a secondary wand.

I gasped as I felt a connection nearly as strong as my own wand nearly ten minutes later. Stepping forward I read the plate beneath it:

 **Augustus Potter**

 **1392 AD- 1517 AD**

 **12 ¼" Rowan and Griffin Feather**

A memory came to my mind of reading a book on magical creatures.

" _Griffin's are fierce and loyal, but deadly when angered or provoked. They are also stubborn and will fight, completely ignoring their own wounds, to the death if what they are protecting is threatened."_

Stepping to the side I found a holster that looked like a dark brown finger and palm-less glove that would go halfway up my arm. Looking at the description I whistled. It was an Auror class wand holster.

Once placed inside the wand would shoot into my hand at a certain gesture or be sucked back inside. It had a built-in disillusionment charm that I could activate, had a comfort charm so I didn't get dirty under it, sweat or get chaffed. It had a retractable potion bandoleer that could hold emergency potions, a slot to hold bezoars, a sheath for a knife, auto-fit charm, anti-theft charm, anti-summoning charm and a secure pocket to hold money. The note said the included knife was made of silver and was enchanted to cut deeper, keep an edge, clean itself and to never rust or tarnish.

"Sweet." I said grinning and grabbing two of them.

Apparently James Potter had broken down his first one and had re-enchanted it so he could make more. Sliding them on they automatically tightened themselves. I slid my Pine and Phoenix feather wand into the right one and watched it be sucked inside before doing to same on the left with the Rowan and Griffin Feather wand. Focusing I had both holsters fade away. Running my hands over my arms I could tell that they were still there but couldn't see them. With the security feature built in nobody else would even be able to feel them.

Pulling out one of the knives I admired it. It was fairly plain looking with a straight eight inch blade. Using my knuckles I tried performing a knife trick my Uncle Rick had showed me during my original life but didn't quite do it right. Frowning I decided I would have to work on it. I had known several knife tricks and actually knew how to use one in a fight if I needed to thanks to Uncle Rick.

Looking through the rest of the vaults I found several more goodies. The first I found was wind up watch that had been created by Lily for her husband. It could protect against up to mid-level curses, created it's own light that would hover and follow the user without using their magic, allow the user to communicate with another connected watch like a radio, keep a schedule and record voiced memos. The most amazing thing about it was that it was able to camouflage the wearer so they would blend in with their surroundings. I also discovered that James had modified the holsters so the watch bands slid into the holster and was held securely in place while making it look like you were wearing it normally.

The library section was the real treat. I almost salivated at all of the tomes and scrolls inside. There were floor to ceiling shelves filled the walls. Sitting on a pedestal before all them was a thin book. A trunk sat beside it closed. I walked over and flipped the cover open.

The book explained that by introducing a blank journal the pedestal could link it with the Potter family library. Any book inside of it would be available to him through the Journal. One of Harry's ancestors had nicknamed it an _Anybook_. It would hold a complete listing of the books Harry's family owned and even had a search feature, could be sorted by year and subject. It would even automatically bookmark where I left off in a book if I chose another or was forced to close it.

Not wasting any time I opened the trunk and grabbed a blank book before I slid the blank journal into the slot in the pedestal and pressed several runes. The pedestal lit up brightly before showing a changed journal. It was now dark green, almost black in color with the Potter family crest and Motto embossed on the front. A metal lock on the side kept it closed. It would only ever open for me or my descendants and only I or they could read it. Anyone trying to read over my shoulders would see gibberish written.

Pressing my finger to the lock I felt a small sting as his blood was taken before the lock opened with a click. Opening the Anybook I saw a huge lists of books. Choosing randomly he pressed his finger against a book entitled _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Edward Bartholomew Potter_. As soon as he did the list disappeared and the requested text appeared on the pages.

"Very nice." I smirked. _This will definitely come in handy. Big cheat for the win!_

Walking over to a different pile of trunks and boxes I peeked into them. There were even more books! They must have come from Godric's Hallow.

 _Understanding the Mind_ by Septimus Potter

 _1001 House Hold Spells, Charms and Runes Anyone Needs to Know!_ by Helena Prewett

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Charms Volumes 1-6: Simple to Advanced_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Illusions_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _Eisenheim's Guide to Spell Creation_ by Albritch Eisenheim

 _The Grey Arts Understood_ by Charlus Edward Potter

 _Dueling: The Art & Life_ by Sigfried Potter

 _Fighting Dirty & Winning_ by Master Auror Alastor Moody

 _Meir's Comprehensive Guide to Transfiguration_ by Edward Meir

 _Expanding Horizon's: A Comprehensive Guide to Divination_ by Cassandra Trelawney

 _The Giant Book of Charms_ by Alexi Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Transfiguration_ by Demitri Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Potions_ by Alexi Korskov

 _The Giant Book of Healing_ by Anastasia Korskov

 _Moste Potent Potions_

 _How It's Made: The Comprehensive Collection_ by Thomas Maleney, Master Technomancer

The last book was the Potter family edition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was handwritten by the man himself and hand bound in leather. It was filled with gold leafing and intricate hand drawn illustrations. There was even books written by the Marauder's and Lily Potter. They were:

 _Spell Design & Creation: A Guide to Making Your Own _by Lilian Marie Potter

 _Runes Made Simple_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _Charming Charms_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _Muggleborns: A Guide to the Wizarding World_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _The Truth About House Elves_ by Lilian Marie Potter

 _The Marauder's Guide to Becoming Animagi: The Do's and Don'ts_ by James Fleamont Potter

 _A Comprehensive Guide for the Pernicious Prankster_ by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs

I figured I could look them over and perhaps have some of them published. I know that James and Lily Potter weren't my parents but a bit of Harry inside me wished to honor them. It was possibly a good way to do so. I was a wizard now. I vowed to be the best I could be. Even to myself I could admit I had a desire for power but I vowed to not let it overcome my good sense and twist me into something I am not.

I also added all the books to a nearby shelf including all of James and Lily's school books to the shelf as several had their own additions added and helpful hints in the margins.

* * *

"Can I pursue emancipation?" I asked.

I was situated in Rosgaw's office now with Ted Tonks and Robert Shaw of Tonks, Beakes and Shaw Law firm. I had chosen their law firm with some suggestion from Rosgaw. Their firm while relatively young had a good track record on cases won and they operated within both worlds. Not to mention that he was the father of Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus and one of my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series.

I wanted to be as independent as I can. While physically a thirteen year old I was an adult mentally and the thought of being under someone's care and command chafed. Ted Tonks was not a tall man and his stomach had a healthy bit of roundness. His brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes sparkled with good humor. Robert Shaw was half a foot taller than his partner and was a thin man with greying brown hair and blue eyes hidden slightly by silver framed glasses. He wore a set of tailored navy blue, pin striped business robes in contrast to Ted's grey business suit.

"It is possible." Ted said hesitantly.

Shaw cleared his throat.

"There is a precedent for your emancipation. The Last of Line Clause passed in 1747 by the Wizengamot. It allows the last remaining heir of an established Line to be emancipated as long as they are receiving a magical education and are able to prove they have the means to take care of themselves and their House. As the last heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter I don't foresee them denying you this right." Shaw informed him. "We can submit the documents for this process for you."

I nodded.

"What would emancipation mean for me financially?" I asked.

"You will have full access to your House assets and will be able to affect the expenditures of your House and it's investments." Rosgaw informed him. "I have heard of the Clause being used before and know the procedure for it."


	2. Taking Care of Business Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

 _"Foreign Languages"  
_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 _August 5th, 2003_

Stepping out of Gringotts I grinned. I knew where I wanted to go first. I had just received another way to pay for stuff. Gringotts had recently started a program for cards that worked like debit cards in the muggle world. I had of course chosen to get one before I exchanged some galleons to have cash in my wallet. I wasn't sure how many places actually took debit cards at the moment. In 2017 you would have to really look to find some place that didn't but it was 2003 here and now.

 _Yes this is the obligatory shopping trip scene._ I thought sarcastically. I had a lot of stuff I planned on buying and being a cliché wasn't going to stop me from doing so. I stepped into _Leed's Trunks & More_ _._ Harry had gotten his school trunk elsewhere but Ted had recommended this place to me.

"Can I help you lad?" A deep, baritone asked.

I turned and looked at the speaker. He was a burly, red haired wizard. He was tall and broad shouldered and had a thick mustache. He wore brown boots, brown leather breeches, and a loose fitting shirt with a brown vest over it. Kindly brown eyes peered down at me. "Names Angus Leeds lad, feel free to call me Angus."

"Harry Potter." I said, shaking his hand.

His brows rose slightly but he made no move to adulate me which won him some points.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I am in search for a new, special trunk. I live with muggle relatives and find myself needing some more space for my magical things." I told him. "A friend recommended your shop."

Leeds rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers with a grin.

"Got somethin' that might interest you over here." Leeds said leading him over to what looked like an old fashioned trunk that would hold a pirates treasure.

It was made of golden wood and banded with metal that looked like silver. The trunk was about twenty-two inches tall, two feet wide and three and half feet long. The silver lock had three different key holes and a round hole beside them above the key holes was the head of a majestic looking lion the size of an orange. Harry thought he saw it blink at them lazily.

"This trunk has four compartments, all of which, are special. The first one you can use for storage. A series of drawers will pop up when it's opened. You can put your pads of paper, parchment, quills and odds and ends inside of them and they are guaranteed to never spill. The second one is made to hold clothes and the third is specially made to hold your books. The third one will hold magical artifacts like your telescope and brooms." Leeds explained. "The last compartment is an unfurnished apartment. I can customize it however you want. The trunk has got some protections against the elements, it's sealed air tight and has the common wear and tear charms on it. It's even got a special locking mechanism on it."

"What kind of special locking mechanism?" I asked.

"It's got the standard key locks but the hole yeh see beside 'em is special." Leeds said, tapping it with his finger. "The trunk can be attuned to a witch or wizard's magical signature and locked against anyone but the owner opening it even if the person has the keys. All yeh have to do is place yer wand in the key hole and incant the spell and password and only yeh can open it. If it changes owners then they have to do it. There might be ways to get it open but I can guarantee that it'll be protected against yer everyday witch or wizard's spells."

Leeds took the ring of keys from the top of the trunk and opened it. The first compartment opened allowing a set of drawers to pop up. There were a total of eight drawers on it with silver handles and edging. Above the handle was a empty place holder which looked like it was meant to hold a label.

"Each drawer has a label and yeh can choose how they're labeled yerself. Just place the tip of your wand on the label and say what you wish for it say." Leeds told Harry. "If you ever need more drawers you can tap the rune on the side here with yer wand."

He paused and showed it to them.

"It can make up to one hundred drawers." Leeds told them. He tapped the top of the drawers with his wand causing them to lower themselves back into the trunk. "Now I think you'll enjoy this next bit."

He smiled mischievously when he turned the second lock.

"Might want to step back lad." Leeds advised before flicking his wand at the trunk.

I did I as he said and watched as the lid lifted itself and a metal clothes rack lifted itself out of the trunk. The rack itself had wooden hangers hanging from it while beneath it was a flat rack for shoes or boots and beneath it was several long drawers. Behind the rack was a wooden back with a long mirror than ran the entire length.

"The clothes rack with hold an unlimited amount of clothes and it conjures it's own hangers. When you put clothes inside it'll shrink 'em down a bit but as soon as you take them off the hanger they'll grow back to the right size, cleaned and pressed." He told me. "The shoe rack has the same enchantments, it'll clean and polish your shoes and boots. The drawers are for your socks and undergarments. They'll clean and fold 'em for ya as well."

"If you have more clothes than can fit on the rack how can I add more or get to the other clothes?" I asked.

"I'm glad yeh asked." Leeds said before pointing to the side of the rack where a metal plate with a lion reared back on it's hind legs was with it's mouth open to roar. "Yeh just have to place yer wand on the metal plate on the side here n' say 'Left' or 'Right' and the rack'll sort through the clothes that way. Ta stop ya just take yer wand off the plate."

Leeds picked up a coat from the chair behind his desk and placed it on a hanger. It shrank down till it looked like it would fit on a small child. Waving his wand he conjured a few more but they also were placed on hangers. Leeds pressed his wand against the plate so the clothes moved from side to side.

"I'm really proud of the third compartment. It's called a library compartment, not very creatively named but me daughter Isabella named it when she was a young lass. Ta close this compartment yeh need ta tap the rack twice with yer wand and say 'down'." He told me.

Leeds did as he said and the rack lowered itself down before the lid closed. Twirling the key ring he twisted in it's lock. Leeds opened the trunk and stepped to the side to allow them to see inside. It appeared that only thing inside of it was a large, darkly stained shelf with a bottom and two sides. Another plate on the side read _A-C_.

"These shelves allow you to stack yeh books side by side and by name. Each grouping has its own shelf. If yer wanting a different letter you need only ta say the letters it's listed under and tap the plate with yer wand. It'll rotate the shelves until it stops at the one yeh want." Leeds informed me. "If yeh know the specific book yeh want on the shelf ya just need ta say the name while holding yer wand to the plate and it'll shuffle over till the right one is visible. It's guaranteed to hold a thousand books easily."

Leeds grinned smugly while I whistled, impressed.

"Now on to the last compartment. It's fairly plain at the moment and is fourteen feet wide by twenty feet long."

Leeds used the last key to open it before stepping back so I could look down inside.

"How do you get down inside?" I asked as I peered down into it.

"All ya have ta do is put yer foot on the first step and the opening automatically expands fer ya so you're walking down a set of steps."

"Would you like to take a look for yourself lad?"

I nodded.

I stepped on the step and as he said, I was walking down a full set of steps into the compartment. It was a little disorienting for a second but I quickly got over it. Like Leeds had told me it was unfurnished except for the torches that were situated every few feet on the walls and a small fireplace on one wall. The floor was polished wood and the walls were plain stone. A few seconds later Leeds joined me

"The fireplace has the standard protection charms on it." Leeds informed me. "The spells won't allow any sparks to escape so it doesn't accidentally catch anything on fire."

"What happens if I was in here and the lids was closed?" Harry asked.

"Yeh can control the lid from inside." Leeds told him. "You can tell it to open, close, lock or unlock. Also if you're inside and someone needs to get you for something they can tap their wand to top of the trunk. It'll sound like someone is knocking on a door."

"So...what do you think lad?" Leeds asked with a smile once they were back outside.

"I like it." I said with a grin. "How much would something like this cost? I can't see it being very cheap."

"Aye it's not cheap but I guarantee it'll last yeh a long long time." Leeds said still smiling. "Plus there's always extra options I can add on to it for the you."

"What kind of options?" I asked, brow raised.

"Well I can put some spells on it to protect it against light spell damage, make it light enough ta carry even when it's full, grow wheels and a handle for easy travelin' in muggle areas and an inbuilt shrinking and enlarging charm that will let the trunk shrink or expand on command. I can also put in a mild muggle-repelling charm that'll let em to see it but not want to pay it any mind." Leeds told me. "I can even have some preservation charms installed to keep any food or potions ingredients fresh twice as long."

"How about we customize my apartment before we start talking prices." I said.

"Whatever you wish lad." Leeds said. "As long as you're good for the money."

With Leeds' help I outlined the apartment I wanted. It took a while as I picked out the furniture I wanted as well.

"Is there any of the outside features you'd like to change?" Angus asked after we finished negotiating my apartment.

"Yes." I replied. "Could I have the lion's head removed and have a family crest placed there instead? Also can it swing down to cover the key and wand holes?"

"Of course." Leeds said. "I'll even do it free of charge for yeh. Hell fer buyin' this old thing I'll even throw in a school bag fer free."

"Thank you Angus." I said, excited.

Leeds chuckled.

"Tis no problem lad. Just get me a picture of yer family crest and I'll get yer trunk done fer yeh." Leeds replied. "It'll take me a couple o' hours to get the spells patched in with the others and the last compartment. I can have the last compartment finished by tomorrow morning."

"Wait." I said, a thought coming to my mind. "Could you make it so I can access the apartment without having to step down into the trunk or perhaps have it not look like a trunk?"

Leeds' brows rose before a look of excitement come to his face.

"I might have just the idea lad." He said. "Let me ponder on it a bit."

I spent about five minutes looking at the different bags before I found a smooth dark green leather one I liked. According to the tag it had two compartments which were expanded inside and the bag itself had a lightening charm on it so it only ever weighed the same even when it was completely full. It had two smaller pouches on the sides one labeled ink and the other quills in embroidery. The entire bag had a cushioning charm built in to protect the contents. I walked back to the counter and handed it to Angus as well.

"A fine choice lad. Yer trunk will now have the standard charms package, a security feature that recognizes your magical signature, will block light to medium spells, mild muggle repelling charm, has a preservation charm on it, lightening spell so the trunk only ever weighs five pounds, and an upright handle and wheels for when in muggle areas." Leeds commented. " Yer total is one thousand three hundred and sixty galleons, eight sickles and sixteen knuts. Do you have enough to buy it?"

I glanced down at my bank book. The balance was printed on on the top where only I could see it. One hundred and one thousand, nine hundred and sixty-eight galleons as of my birthday. So almost seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Not a bad nest egg at all and way more than I had ever seen in my life. I loved being rich.

"I believe so." I said, my lips twitching.

Leeds' raised a curious brow but he didn't say anything.

"Would yeh like ta pay now or later?" He asked.

"I'll pay half now and half when I pick it up. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

Leeds nodded.

"That suits me fine lad." He said with a clap of his large hands.

I filled out one of my Gringotts' bank drafts before pushing my key into the right slot while Leeds did the same. The sheet flashed briefly before storing itself in the attached pouch for my records.

* * *

Healing was one of the magical disciplines I was really interested in. I had had some thought to being a Doctor before but the time spent in school and the amount it would cost deterred me. Now I have a fortune and magic. Nothing was going to stop me from learning it except perhaps not having an aptitude for Healing magic. I will at least try to learn some simple healing spells if I don't have the aptitude. I never understood why Harry in the books never learned healing spells. Okay I understood a little as he had been punished as a child for doing better than Harry but all the life threatening events he went through should have pushed past the conditioning.

* * *

Next I went looking for a pet. I was quite looking forward to having something uniquely magical. Asking around I was directed to _Exthilion Exotic Pets_ which was located in Erith Alley. A bell rang as I opened the door. Inside was a tall, thin witch with her light brown hair done up in a braid.

"Hello I am Rachelle Exthilion, owner of this shop." The witch said with a slight bow. "How may I help you young sir?"

"I simply wish to browse your wares and see if I can find myself a companion." I replied.

The witch flashed me a grin before nodding.

"Of course. If you need me I am available." The witch said before leaving him alone.

The shop had many exotic animals. Toucans, snow foxes, some multi-tailed kitsune, fire belching slugs, baby Acromantula and vampire bats. I even saw some Thunder Hawks the smaller and tamer cousins of the legendary Thunderbird. They equaled a bald eagle in size and had black and silver feathers which appeared to have lightning constantly running up and down them. Unlike a Thunderbird they were always corporeal and their lightning was nowhere near as powerful, nor could they create giant storms. They originated in the Rockies in the United States and Canada where they nested high in the mountains.

I wasn't here for one of them however I was here to purchase myself a snake so that I would have someone with some intelligence to speak with and who would keep my secrets. Apparently magical snakes were tiers above muggle snakes in intelligence as they could hold intelligent conversations and had amazing mental retention. As I walked towards the section labeled for snakes and serpents I felt a tug on my magic. Brows furrowed I tried to recall ever feeling anything like it. Suddenly a memory bubbled up to the surface from something Harry had read. It was a book on Familiars and Familiar Bonds. An excited shiver ran down my spine.

It was fairly rare for a witch or wizard to find their familiars but it was easier for the magically powerful. Some went their whole lives without finding their familiars and even if they did it was _very_ rare that they were underage. My magic led me to a snake with dark green scales with bands of golden scales and amber eyes. Looking around to make sure no one was near me as I didn't need rumors of me being a dark wizard floating around, I leaned close to the cage.

 _§Hello. You are an interesting serpent.§_ I hissed in Parseltongue, happy that I still retained it.

 _§I am more than a mere serpent Speaker.§_ The snake replied slyly. _§My name is Shaotan and I am a Shapeshifter.§_

I actually reared back in shock. Shapeshifters were _very very_ rare and they usually avoided witches and wizards all together if they could. They had the ability to take any form including human if they desired. It was rumored to be the origin of the magical ability known as Metamorphagism. It was not known if it was true or not since Metamorphmagi were quite rare.

 _§Very interesting. How is it the shopkeeper doesn't know what you are?§_ I asked, getting over my shock. The price listed for him was very low for such an exotic species.

Shaotan actually sniggered, a weird sound from a snake, a mischievous look in it's eyes.

 _§The shopkeeper doesn't know because I don't want her to.§_ It answered smugly. _§It is an ability of my kind. If we are scanned with magic we read as whatever form we choose. Which is why we are rarely, if ever, caught.§_

 _§How is it you came to be in this shop then?§_ I asked curiously.

 _§I knew that if I came I would find my Lord, my bonded, the one companion I was meant to bond to. It seems that we have found one another.§_ Shaotan answered, sounding somewhat shy. _§If you allow it I will bond with you and we will be together always. If you choose to do so you will gain a limited form of my abilities.§_

 _§Explain please.§_ I had asked, shifting closer causing Shaotan to smirk. Well not really smirk with it's mouth, it was in the body language.

 _§If you bonded with me you will be given access to a weaker version of my abilities. I believe wizards call it Metamorphagism.§_ Shaotan explained, wrapping his coils tighter. _§You will be able to change your appearance and unlike a regular Metamorphmagus you will still be able to take on the form of an animal, perhaps even more than one.§_

That was definitely something I was interested in. I loved Tonks' ability and would give up quite a bit to have it myself. To get it and a long companion? Well it didn't sound like a bad idea to me.

I knew from Harry's reading that normal Metamorphmagi couldn't learn to become Animagi so it was definitely a bonus.

 _§I would be honored to bond with you.§_ I said before asking. _§How do we bond?§_

Shaotan hissed with pleasure at his acceptance.

 _§You must speak an oath while touching me and touching my magic with yours.§_ Shaotan said. _§The oath is: I, your full name, take Shaotan, child of Mizran to be my bonded familiar, so mote it be.§_

I placed his hand upon Shinara's neck.

" _I, Hadrian James Potter, formally Peregrine Gracewood, take Shaotan, child of Mizran, to be my bonded familiar. So I say, so mote it be._ " I chanted while pushing my magic out to touch his.

I glowed a deep blue while it's aura was the color of pure silver. Slowly our auras mingled together. I felt a full connection open between us. In the back of my mind I could feel an echo of his feelings and knew that it was in perfect health and when I concentrated I could sense that my familiar was in front of me without even looking. I shivered a little at the strange feeling.

 _§Thank you, my lord.§_ Shaotan hissed.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" The shopkeeper asked as I pulled her out of the cage.

"Taking my familiar." I replied coolly.

"Your familiar?" The witch asked skeptically.

"You may cast the identification spell if you do not believe me." I told her coldly. I was not happy at having our time after their bonding interrupted.

The woman did and the results confirmed the activation of their bond leaving a slightly disgruntled but excited witch holding her wand. She couldn't legally charge me for Shaotan since it was my familiar. If she tried to separate us she would be charged a huge fine and potentially spend time in prison. I did however purchase a refillable container of meat that Shaotan wanted along with a container of treats, a Terrarium with a bowl of constant fresh water and a self-warming rock in case she wanted to spend time in his snake form. I went a bit wild and bought him a big, soft fluffy bed and a bunch of toys.

Shaotan could catch her own food sometimes but I also bought it some vitamin enhanced raw meat. The containers I bought were connected to the stores' main supply and had preservation charms on them.

 _'You may speak to me this way now, my lord.'_ Shaotan spoke in mind causing me to jump.

 _'Very well my friend.'_ I replied after my heart stopped beating like a drum. _'Could you shift your form to that of a kitten?People are superstitious fools after all and are distrustful of snakes and serpents and my shoulders aren't quite big enough for a fully grown cat yet.'_

 _'If that is what you desire, my lord.'_ Shaotan laughed before taking on the form a black kitten while keeping it's amber eyes. _'I must say my lord, that you are a very powerful wizard. My own magical reserves tripled when we bonded and I believe I gained other benefits because of it.'_

 _'Please call me Perry. And Other benefits?'_ I asked trying to get him to not call me his Lord. The bond between a familiar and their Master was in many ways even closer than marriage. Besides we would be together for a long time if I had anything to say about it.

 _'I believe that I would be more resistant to magic if it were cast upon me.'_ Shaotan informed me. _'When we are alone I will begin teaching you how to work your new shifting abilities. At the moment I am holding them back.'_

My next stop was _Flourish & Blotts_. I quickly gathered my school books I would need for the year. I also purchased a subscription to several magazines and newspapers. I signed up for _The Quibbler_ and a new one _The Herald_ that had opened in competition of the Daily Prophet, and lastly _The Daily News_ a magical newspaper from New York. I also purchased subscriptions for several magazines on different magical disciplines including _Transfiguration Today_ , _Charms Monthly_ , _Potion's Quarterly_ , _Curse Breaking Monthly_ , _Herbology Quarterly_ , _Runes: Ancient & Modern_, _Arithmancy Quarterly_ and _Defensive Weekly_. I wished to be up to date on any new discoveries. I would have to check the library at Hogwarts for any back issues.

It was in _Obscurus Books_ that I found a book on Metamorphmagism called _Stretching the Limit: A Guide to Morphing for The Focused Metamorphmagus_. Looking through it showed that it had an in depth study of Metamorphmagi and many exercises a budding Metamorphmagus could learn. It was a very lucky find and the only copy of the book the owner ever saw. I also asked the proprietor to be on the lookout for any books on Parseltongue. A request I left with several different businesses.

I wasn't above using the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived to get something I was interested in. And even though it hadn't come up yet I wouldn't mind signing autographs for anyone that asked for one. I wouldn't go out of my way to do so but if someone asked I would sign it if I had the time. I saw no reason to be a prick about it.

* * *

Finally I arrived at the shop I was most looking forward to, _Portam's Enchantments_. Home to many fantastic enchanted and magical items. I was a little giddy and I immediately grabbed an expanded basket to put my purchases in. Massive shelves lined the walls and formed isles. Various odds and ends let out puffs of multi-colored smoke, whistled or blew bubbles. Several figurines marched back and forth on their shelves, some making gestures at their neighbors. I grinned as I saw one soldier flip another off causing it's face to turn puce. In one section clocks of various and amazing designs hung on the wall, ticking in perfect unison. I gaped a little as a small dragon the size of a cat flew through the air puffing out smoke.

"Good afternoon customer." A female voice called out. "I be Angela Portum, enter and be welcome in my shop."

The witch was nearly as dark as the ace of spades and had dark eyes. She was quite pretty with long black hair and what looked like dozens of bracelets on her arms and rings on her fingers. She wore layered purple robes.

"Is there anyting I can 'elp you wit?" Angela asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just browsing at the moment but I am looking for things for defense." I told her.

"We 'ave many tings that will protect you." She said. "Foe glasses, Sneakascopes and many others."

"What about languages if I want to do some traveling?" I asked.

Angela's eyes lit up.

"I tink I ave just da thing for you." She chuckled before waving for me to follow her.

I grinned as I saw the language lozenges. I had always wanted to learn a few foreign languages but only knew a little Spanish and a smattering of French, German and Japaneses. Even then most of it was from watching TV, shows or anime. Not the most reliable sources. They were five hundred, seventy one galleons, six sickles and nineteen knuts a piece. A bit pricey, but what did I care? I am rich now.

"Wow these look perfect." I told her.

Her face lit up.

"Dey are sum of our best sellers. You will need ta be absorbing them once everyone two weeks ifin you're choosing more dan one." She informed him. "It'll take dat much time to settle down in your mind."

I chose one for French, German, Scottish Gaelic, Irish Gaelic, Italian, Greek, Dutch, Scandinavian, Finish, Spanish, Russian, Latin, Portuguese, Romanian, Albanian, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Swahili, Afrikaan, Sumerian, Hebrew, Hausa, Quechua, Nahuatl, Farsi, Macedonian, Coptic, and Mermen.

Next to the display was another that held what I recognized as memories in vials that would teach you to read and write in the language and would add to the knowledge given by the Language Lozenges. They were even more expensive and you needed a pensieve to view them. Luckily I happened to spot a pensieve in the Potter family vault and would be able to use them. There was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity. With it taking two weeks for the body to absorb each language I would be at it for a while.

While inside the shop I grabbed several magical doodads and goodies that caught my fancy including a decent quality Sneakascope, a Foe Glass and a razor that provided the perfect shave every time. It was guaranteed to never cause nicks or burns. I found a keychain that was enchanted so only the owner could add add or remove keys from it and they could never lose it. I immediately added my Gringotts key to it after buying it.

Due to my interest in healing I bought two practice dummies. One human shaped and one that could take the shape of different animals. They were specially enchanted so the user could cast spells on them. They simulated injuries and the user could heal them and not worry about actually hurting someone. They were also both quite expensive.

The human shaped dummy cost one thousand, three hundred and sixty galleons, eight sickles and sixteen knuts while the animal shaped one cost two hundred and seventy-two galleons, one sickle and seventeen knuts. The witch had been reluctant to sell them to me but allowed it after I told her I was interested in possibly pursuing a career in Healing when I was older. I buttered her up by telling her for now I would at least like to learn some healing spells in case I or my friends got hurt and couldn't go for help. I was quite lucky to get them actually as she explained they were usually only made to order. Luckily she had someone back out of a deal on the pair and was able to sell them to me. The last thing I bought was a very nice chess set with gold and onyx pieces and a marble board. The side of good had wizard, griffin riders and castles while the "evil" side had dark wizards, trolls, giants and towers. Before leaving I made sure to grab a copy of her catalog in case there was anything else I wanted in the future.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Yes I reused some content or quite similar from some of my other stories but I really wanted to add the ideas to this one.


	3. Taking Care of Business Part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Much of this is taken from other story "I am a wizard!" but I have added extra content in here in spots and there is a new ending so you should read this. Please vote in the poll on my profile about this story and "I am a Wizard!".

* * *

 _August 6th, 2003_

Groaning a bit I sat up in bed the next morning. As dingy as the room looked in the Leaky Cauldron the beds sure were comfortable. Rubbing the grit out of my eyes I slipped my glasses on before stepping out of my bed into my house slippers and slipped on my house coat. Twisting right and left I sighed as my back popped. That had felt good. I gave my neck and knuckles a good cracking as well before walking towards the bathroom. I loved magical bathrooms. They never ran out of hot water or lost pressure. Nor would the temperature change if a toilet was flushed or a sink turned on. Plus the mirrors never fogged up.

Taking care of everything I needed in the bathroom I sat at the small table provided. Grabbing the menu I tapped my selections with my wand. Five minutes later a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon and toast appeared on the table. Along with it was a glass of milk and a glass of apple juice. I had tried pumpkin juice the first day I was here and let me tell you, it was nasty. I remember Harry not liking it but I had wanted to try it for myself. I will be sticking to apple or orange juice thank you very much.

 _'Good morning, my lord.'_ Shaotan's voice sounded in my mind.

 _'Good morning Shaotan.'_ I replied. _'What would you like for breakfast?'_

 _'The beef with gravy.'_ Shaotan answered shifting into the shape of a monkey.

My brows rose but I retrieved the requested food. Putting it in a bowl I added a spoon for him. I had to laugh. Here I was, now a wizard, and eating breakfast with a monkey who could change his own shape and I could speak with telepathically. Quite a change to my frankly normal and fairly boring life. Most of the time I had either been at school or at work. What little free time I had had was usually spent trying to relax. I was either hanging out with friends, playing video games or working on things around the house.

* * *

"Good morning lad." Angus Leeds greeted me as I walked into his shop.

"Good morning Angus." I said, nodding to the man.

"You'll be happy ta know that yer trunk is done and ready." Angus told me. "All I need is to key ya into the security charms. Did ya bring yer wand?"

"Of course." I replied. I didn't know a witch or wizard who would be without their wand. With a twist of my wrist my wand shot into my hand and I caught it. Heh, I hadn't been the good to begin with. I had fumbled my wand several times the night before before I got the gesture down. It only took a couple of minutes to key me into the charms and I was eager to check out my trunk apartment.

"Watch this." Angus told me with an excited grin.

He laid the bottom of my trunk against the wall before dragging his wand across the top in an 'X'. The trunk seemed to stretch and stick to the wall. Within seconds there was a wooden door and frame where none had been before.

"No way!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Opening the door I stepped into a sitting area with a couch, comfy overstuffed recliners and a fireplace. All of the furniture was a nice, warm brown color. The floor was carpeted with thick, soft carpet. A welcome mat laid on the floor that, according to Angus, would clean anyone's feet or shoes when they stepped on it so it wouldn't get in the carpet. Every light in the trunk I had globe lights put in that acted like non-magical lights instead of torches. They provided brighter, more even light, and could be controlled by switches or voice.

Next was my favorite addition. A large kitchen with maple cabinets and a grey and black granite counter tops, a double sink that conjured it's own water, a large cold cabinet with preservation charms, a large freezer section, and a pantry with preservation charms. The floor were sanded and polished dark hard wood and the back splash was tiled in a light creme. The middle of room was dominated by a large island I could prepare food on. Off to the side was a kitchen table with four chairs and a chandelier hanging over the table. The counter tops were also illuminated with small lights beneath the top cabinets. The stove even had a hood that vanished smoke. I had wanted this in case I wanted to make my own food. I loved cooking and baking.

Next was my study with a big wooden desk and a sinfully comfy crimson desk chair. I had ordered two, one for my trunk and one for my dorm room as school. The filing cabinets I had ordered were made of mahogany and were reinforced with metal. Along the walls were several recessed book shelves connected with the third compartment and the windows were charmed to change from day to night cycle with several different images in them. A ceiling fan hanging from the ceiling produce a nice breeze.

Next was the bedroom with a large closet that was connected to the second compartment. The bedroom was three times the size of the bedroom at Privet Drive. The bed was a large full sized bed that was also sinfully comfortable. I envisioned many nights sleeping on it. Also included was a finely crafted set of cherry wood furniture. A large dresser, chest of drawers and a couple of nightstands. I had a ceiling fan placed in there as well.

Then there was the bathroom. I wanted a spacious bathroom. It of course had a toilet, a large in the floor tub charmed to work like a Jacuzzi if I wanted and a large shower. Everything was done in white gold-veined marble with golden fixtures.

I, of course, had to have a training room. Angus informed me that several professional Quidditch players had that option. Inside was a running track in the floor, bars charmed to get progressively heavier, a boxing bag hanging from the ceiling, exercise mats, jump ropes and a stationary bike. The other half of the room was dedicated to an area for spell training and contained several sparring dummies Angus had included in it for free with me being who I was. One was even charmed to teach non-magical self defense.

The next room was a vault where I could store anything very valuable to me. It had several spells and lock boxes. I would make sure to add my own protections later. It was hidden behind a large tapestry of the Potter Coat of Arms that only I, or someone of Potter blood, could move.

Next was my own Potion's lab.

It was filled with several benches and a potion's cupboard under preservation charms, an ingredient cupboard with the same and quite a bit of storage area. It was also well illuminated with both lights and windows and had hoods above each station that would suck up any fumes, smoke and would produce a shield to block potential explosions or spills. The last room was a room charmed with lights that emitted solar energy and had built in sprinklers so I could grow my own potion's ingredients. Every light in the trunk I had globe lights put in that acted like non-magical lights instead of torches. They provided brighter, more even light and could be controlled by switches or voice.

I grinned happily.

"It's great Angus." I told him causing his face to light in pleasure. "Even better than I thought it would be."

"Twas my pleasure lad." He told me but I could tell he was pleased. Following him back out the trunk he showed me how to return it to being a trunk before showing me how to shrink it. I had to tap the front twice with my wand. With that my trunk shrunk down to the size of a deck of cards.

 _So cool._ I thought.

I paid the man and even gave him a small tip for getting it done on time and for such great work. He tried to wave it off but I wouldn't have it. He finally gave in and thanked me.

* * *

Mortimer's Apothecary was my next stop. Peter had recommended the shop as a shop for the more serious Potion brewers. My memories told me I was one of the top students in Potions and I really wanted to study them either way. The shop was nestled between two others and wouldn't be noticed very much if you didn't know it was there.

"Welcome." An aged voice said. Standing behind the counter was an old wizard, slightly stooped with age but with clear, intelligent blue eyes. He wore a slightly outdated suit with tight sleeves. "I am Articus Mortimer, owner."

"Hello." I said, shaking his hand. "I am Harry – "

"Potter." Mortimer interrupted him.

My brows rose in surprise causing Mortimer to smirk slightly.

"You have the look of a Potter about you." Mortimer said. "I was friends with your Grandfather Fleamont. He even invested in this shop, allowing me to move to this location and out of Knockturn Alley. Your mother was also a frequent customer of mine before they went into hiding. She was a sweet girl and smart as whip."

A part of me that was still Harry Potter smiled at the tidbit about Lily Potter.

"What kind of cauldron or cauldrons would you recommend?" I asked him.

"The standard Pewter cauldrons most other shops sell aren't worth packing home and can be quite dangerous to the user or others around them." Mortimer sneered. "Some even contain lead. My cauldron's do not."

At his recommendation I did purchase a couple lead-free Pewter Cauldrons but I also bought a tin-lined copper cauldron and one made from cast iron. I also bought a heavier duty scale that was very accurate. I also purchased a very nice set of silver potion knives and sheers that came in their own wooden carrying case. Mortimer explained how to take care of them and how to sharpen them correctly. They weren't charmed or enchanted as the magic could interfere with some ingredients.

He helped me pick out my ingredients and showed me how to package them so they wouldn't cause cross-contamination in other ingredients. After his lecture I had no desire to ever buy the student's Potion Kits that other Apothecaries carried again. According to Mortimer they were sold cheap as their ingredients were of lesser quality and packaged together. It wasn't rare to find rotten or old ingredients inside of them.

I also bought a special solution that ate any residue inside of a cauldron, preventing cross contamination. I could use it till I learned to brew my own. I also purchased a box of hairnets from him. They kept any hair, sweat or dandruff from falling into the potion. It also kept potion fumes out of your hair. In addition to a grooming charm that would vanish any hair or skin that fell off the user's body it would help to stop me from contaminating my potions.

Most of the vials I purchased had Unbreakable charms on them just in case. I didn't want them to break at an inopportune time or for someone else to break, perhaps a certain disliked Potion's Master. While there I also purchased a Potioneer's belt. It contained pouches I could store ingredients in that I collected, tools and finished potions. All of the pouches were charmed so the contents could not be harmed.

I added two sets of cutting boards and a couple of self-winding timers to my purchases as well as several Self-Burning Potion burners for my trunk. One cutting board was for plant based material and the other for organic. After some thought I also purchased some pre-made certified potions including a dozen doses of the Wit-Sharpening Potion, Pepper-Up and a jar of burn salve. At the end I added a large box of bezoars to my bill. I didn't want to be caught with out those little miracles. When I went to pay Mortimer surprised me by offering me a discount. He scowled at me when I tried to refuse and rapped me lightly on the knuckles.

"I'll hear nothing about it lad." He said. "Your grandfather helped me. Any Potter who shops here will never pay full price."

I finally gave in an accepted it but I was sure to thank him.

* * *

My stop at _Scribbulus Writing Implements_ yielded a bunch of parchment, quills and ink. While there I also purchased several never-ending journals that always had more pages and were charmed against spills or the elements. The last thing I grabbed in the shop was a lap desk that was charmed to fit comfortably on the user's lap and to never spill anything on it.

Some might question why I bothered with a quill, ink and parchment at all since I am used to paper and pens and pencils. Well, it has to do with the organic nature of the items. A witch or wizards magic flowed through the organic nature of both the quill and ink to the organic nature of the parchment. This allowed you to imprint your magical signature into it. This was how binding contracts were written and enforced. It also allowed teachers to check to see if you did your own work on homework and tests. So despite a modern person seeing them as archaic writing tools they actually served a purpose.

I caught a break when I was visiting a grocers ran by a half-blood wizard named Timothy Mackey. He agreed to order me some cases of things I wanted. Many of the items could only be found in the US but with magic it was easier, and cheaper to ship them over. I ordered a couple cases each of Three Musketeers, Hershey's Milk & Dark Chocolate candy bars, Hershey's Kisses regular and almond, Butterfingers, Hershey's Peanut Butter Cups, M&Ms regular, peanut and peanut butter, Snickers, Milky Way candy bars, Tootsie Rolls, Blow Pops, Pixie Sticks and Laffy Taffy.

The owner was happy as he would make nearly twenty dollars of pure profit from each case. I also bought a case each of Jiffy peanut butter, beef jerky, sunflower seeds, dried mangoes, regular and chocolate Oreo's and Chips Ahoy! Cookies. Lastly I purchased several cases of Jolt Cola. It would cost me a pretty penny but I wanted my snacks and I had the money, so why not?

While there I also purchased meals in a can. An amazing innovation that had whole meals inside of a small can or tin. They had food ranging from turkey dinners with sides, roasted chickens and more exotic food like Chinese and Indian meals. Needless to say I bought quite a few of them. I was told that any I didn't like I could return for a refund. I made sure to purchase fresh produce and meat as well for meals I would cook myself. Whilst there I splurged a little on a set of cutting boards and a set of knives that would never dull and were pre-charmed to chop or cut things the way the user wanted. That would definitely save on prep time.

Whilst buying clothes, charmed, of course, with two times growth charms and to repel stains and water, I purchased a black, wolf-fur cloak made from the fur of a dire-wolf that I thought looked cool. Might have thought I looked like a Stark when I looked in the mirror.

 _Winter is coming._ I thought with a mental giggle. After a bit of thought I also purchased some nice gloves and a thick black dire-wolf fur blanket I really wanted as well.

* * *

With my magical purchases done I headed to the nearest public floo station to floo to St. Mungo's where I had an appointment. Luckily I remembered how to floo as I had no desire to trip or go flying out of one. When you reached close to your destination you needed to will yourself to slow down and take a step forward to exit correctly. Coming out of the floo I still stumbled a little but it wasn't as bad as I thought.

Still it would never be my favorite kind of magical travel, no matter how convenient it was to step from one fireplace to another. Not sure who had thought of the idea either because it didn't seem to be a sane thing to step into a fire. Stepping out the floo I looked around the lobby. It took quite a bit for me not to gape at the various injuries. One child had had her hair replaced by tentacles that kept trying to grasp things. A wizard was hiccuping out smoke rings while another was floating in space. I made myself over to the welcome desk. The welcome witch was a young witch with blond hair and silver glasses.

"Good afternoon." I greeted the welcome witch softly. "I have an appointment."

"Name?" The witch asked.

"Harry Potter." I replied.

The witch gasped slightly, her eyes flickering to my forehead before she blushed and looked back at her schedule book.

"Y-Yes you are to see Healer Branford in room 51." She informed him.

"Thank you." I said, nodding to the witch.

Just as I was about to walk away her voice stopped me.

"W-Wait." She said. Turning back to her my brows rose in question. "C-Could I get your autograph?"

I laughed softly.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. "What's your name?"

"J-Janine." The witch replied with a smile.

Accepting a piece of parchment and a quill I scanned it to make sure I wasn't actually signing anything before I wrote out:

 _For Janine,_

 _Have a good day!  
_

 _Harry James Potter_

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as I handed it back.

"No problem." I smile before offering her a nod.

Walking back to the room I was supposed to be in I had only just sat down before a witch appeared in front of me with a small _'crack'_. She was a middle age witch with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She offered him a bright smile when she saw him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." She greeted me. "What can I do for you today?"

"I have never been to St. Mungo's and wanted to make sure I have all of my vaccinations." I told her. "I was bitten by a basilisk last year but had it cured with phoenix tears. I wanted to make sure nothing is wrong with me. Plus I need some new glasses."

"A basilisk?" She yelped, paling. Her wand leapt to her hand and she started casting spells at me. Five minutes later she sagged with a sigh of relief. "Please excuse me for a moment Mr. Potter while I call a college in to consult. I want to make sure my results are correct."

I shrugged.

"Alright." I agreed.

She returned a few minutes later balding dark haired wizard with slightly drooping cheeks and a five o'clock shadow. The man pulled out his wand and cast his own charms before consulting Healer Branford's work.

"Mr. Potter I am Healer Benning." The wizard informed me. "I am an expert in dangerous beasts and their venom's. Now one does not often deal with a basilisk and never one as old as the one you described but our diagnostics say that you are fine. Actually you are better than fine. While you do need some vaccinations I wasn't brought in to consult about those. The basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your blood seemed to have merged together. Thanks to them you will likely be immune to almost any poison in the world. They even seem to boost your health and have increased your rate of healing. If the antibodies in your blood could be distilled it is likely they could be used to cure others of poisons as well."

I had no interest in handing my blood over to anyone and informed him so. It was well known, not just in the Harry Potter series, but in other fantasy series that a person's blood could be used against them in horrifying ways. I had no desire to test whether or not that was true or not. The two were disappointed but agreed that I didn't have to. Healer Benning left almost immediately after that.

Forty minutes later I was leaving St. Mungo's with all of my vaccinations taken care. Luckily I didn't have to drink the damn potions. They were spelled into my body with a special switching charm. The nicest thing about my visit was my new glasses. Burnt black metal frames with oval lenses. My glasses were charmed with an unbreakable charm, a comfort charm, anti-summoning, and so only I could remove them. The lenses were charmed with a impervious charm so I never needed to clean them nor would they fog up and the lenses would automatically change tint based on light levels.

I had asked if there was any way to heal my eyes but was told it was too risky until my magic completely settled around age twenty-one. Thankfully the treatment was relatively pain free and was guaranteed to work. The new method had been invented by an American wizard Charles Beamer. They explained the old method hurt a lot worse and there was the possibility of vision loss or total blindness.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I have a poll on my profile page about whether to continue this, my other OC SI story or both. Leave a vote if you get the chance.


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 _August 7th, 2003_

I don't know what happened the night after I visited St. Mungo's. I was looking out the window and saw a family walking down the Alley. It suddenly hit me then what I had lost. My mom and dad. My brothers and sisters, my cousins, my Aunts and Uncles. Even my friends were gone. Everyone and everything I had ever loved was gone. I'm glad that my room was silenced as I ranted and raved; cried and wrecked the place. I was angry, sad, furious and despondent. I grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey I had smuggled out of my family vault and got drunk before I passed out. It was that night that I found out how I arrived in Harry's body and this world.

 _~Dream Sequence~_

 _It was emotions that hit me first._ _ **Hunger. Humor. Anger. Amusement.**_

 _An image became clear. I was somehow floating over the body of Harry Potter. Somehow I was seeing inside of him. Two, what I somehow knew, to be souls were fighting for dominance inside of Harry's body. The soul of Harry James Potter and the soul piece of Lord Voldemort. Both soul's were taking damage._

 _ **At last the last of that man's Line was dying.** _

_Reaching out the Entity gripped the two damaged souls. Tom Marvolo Riddle's came easily. It was not supposed to be in that vessel anyway. However, Harry's fought. It did not want to die._

 _ **Amusement. Irritation.** _

_Nobody denied the Entity it's due. The soul fought and snapped back into the body leaving some of it's shredded remains on the Entity's "hand". Reaching out and pulling harder the entity would have scowled if it could have as golden tendrils wrapped around Harry's Potter's soul. The Entity hissed._

 **Harry James Potter is needed!**

 _Growling the Entity tried to pull harder only for the golden power to lash out at it._

 **Fix him.**

 _Groaning the Entity turned it's vision "outwards". All around vaporous clouds flew by it, on the way to their final destination. Moving faster than anything mortal could have it latched onto a cloud that, felt like me? It was weird I could tell that the soul in the Entity's grasp was my soul. Taking my soul it pushed it against the remaining soul of Harry Potter, smoothing the jagged edges and making it whole. Shoving the now whole soul inside of the body it started going into convulsions._

 _~Dream End~_

I believe that entity to be Death. The way it saw and interacted with souls has convinced me. I had died and my soul was combined with Harry Potter. Am I still Peregrine Gracewood? Or am I Harry Potter? A mix of the two? Or someone completely new? I'm not sure anymore and I'm not sure how to answer these questions in the first place.

* * *

 _August 12th, 2003_

I yawned as I woke up. I was no longer using the room I had rented at the Leaky Cauldron. I was instead, sleeping inside of my trunk apartment. The bed was even more comfortable and nobody had ever slept in it before.

I had spent the days since I left St. Mungo's mostly inside of my room. More specifically, my trunk. The most important thing I have been doing is practicing my magic. Harry's memories showed that this body was capable of magic but nothing can describe working your first spell consciously. I was laughing and dancing wildly even though it was only a first year spell. I could do magic, actual magic. It wasn't just memories anymore. It was one of my fondest dreams come true.

I was slowly working my way through the first couple of years of practical magic while also reading up on the theory. As dry as it was at times I knew that theory could be very important. Besides, they were spell books! Already from what I read I was able to gain better control over my magic so I had more to use. I don't think having and being able to use magic will ever grow old. How can it when new innovations are just waiting to be discovered? I have also been practicing my Metamorph powers as well with Shaotan's help. So far I had learned to lengthen and harden my nails, hair and changing the color of my hair.

Working on Occlumency at night was helping me too. I didn't just want to rely upon my ring to protect me and I didn't want to miss out on the benefits of Occlumency. My memories of this new life were become clearer, crisper and more _real_ as I worked my way through my books. I also made sure that I could recall my old life as Perry as well. I didn't want to lose who I was in this new life. Occlumency helped with mental recall, controlling your emotions, guard your memories from other and to protect against other mental magic like the Obliviation Charm or the allure of Veela or Vampires. It also tended to have the effect of lessening the amount of sleep you needed to feel rested. It was also a prelude into Leglimency.

 _'Good morning Shaotan.'_ I greeted my familiar as I stepped out of my bed.

 _'Good morning Perry.'_ Shaotan replied.

The shapeshifter, in the shape of a cat, rubbed itself against my leg before walking out of the trunk. We had spent some of our time getting to know one another better. We even shared memories with one another. Shaotan had been to many places and was happy to share the memories of it's adventures. I had never really gotten to travel the world like I wanted to and experiencing Shaotan's memories was like I was actually there.

As I was ordering myself breakfast I mentally planned out what I was going to do today. I had receive notification the night before from my lawyers that my emancipation had gone through. Something that I was very happy about. While I was a teenager in body I was an adult in mind and I had no desire for others to be able to tell me what to do.

I had plenty of things I needed to do today and in the coming days. I needed to visit Gringotts to speak with Rosgaw. I planned on finding some place for me to stay or the summers and any holidays. I don't think I will be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. I most likely will need some time away.

Walking into my bathroom I quickly stripped down and put my pajamas in the clothes hamper where they would be cleaned and pressed. Stepping into the shower I grinned as it's double heads pounded down on me. I was currently using the shampoo Harry used but I planned to find something I liked better later when I went into the non-magical world. Stepping out of the shower I picked up my wand.

" _Tombrio_." I cast causing a warm breeze to envelope me. Almost instantly my body was dry, including my hair. It was a lot better than having to dry by hand with a towel. It even got in between my toes. Grinning I quickly got dressed before trying to make my hair less like a bird's nest. I wasn't very successful until I concentrated and my grew slightly. I added a bit of a wave which allowed it to flatten slightly.

" _Serare_." I chanted, aiming my wand at my mouth and moving my wand in a full, clockwise circle. With a flash my mouth and tongue felt like they were being massaged. Grinning with my teeth on display I saw that my mouth and teeth were clean. The charm even left a minty aftertaste. Easier and less messy than using a tooth brush. Though I admit the massaging feeling took a bit of getting used to. I loved some of the House Hold Charms I had learned.

I had transferred the contents of my old trunk over to my new one, throwing away several items. It was through my search that I found the diary horcrux, or at least it's remains. Even with my inexperienced senses I could sense a taint still clinging to it. Remembering some fanfictions I had read I had gone out and bought a silk bag that had been used before to store dangerous artifacts and other horcruxes.

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Potter and congratulations on gaining your Emancipation." Rosgaw grinned. "Now perhaps we can begin making profit together."

"I hope so too." I replied before I turned to Ted Tonks. "Thank you for getting my Emancipation pushed through and be sure to thank your colleges too if you will."

Ted nodded and smiled as I reached out and shook his hand.

"Of course I will." He said. "Now let's start with the assets available to your House."

Rosgaw nodded approvingly.

"First off your vaults with the this institution." Rosgaw told me. "You know the balance of your trust vault. The Potter Family Vault holds the liquid capital of three million four hundred and sixty-seven thousand, nine hundred and sixty-seven galleons. The heirlooms in the Potter Family Vault are estimated to have a value of two hundred seventy-two thousand and one hundred and eight galleons."

I was frankly shocked. I knew the exchange rate to pounds and dollars. As an American I calculated my worth in dollars. I was a millionaire many time over. Taking a deep drink of water I shook off my shock, even gave myself a little smack causing Ted to snort.

"What about property?" I asked.

Ted handed me a sheet of parchment with a list.

"Your family used to own a cottage in Godric's Hallow where your family was attacked." Ted informed him. "The Ministry tried seizing the house as a national monument but were stopped by Dumbledore. They ended up paying House Potter twenty-three thousand, eight hundred and nine galleons, eight sickles and eight knuts for the property. Nearly twice what it was actually worth."

Well at least Dumbledore in this world seems willing to fight for Harry Potter and his rights. Turning back to the page I continued reading.

 _Personal_

 _Cottage- 352 Hind Ln, Hogsmeade_

 _Potter Manor-The Kiln- Wales- Unplottable_

 _Potter Town House- London, England_

 _Potter Apartments- London, England_

 _Potter Farms_

 _Potter Livery_

 _Potteur Castle- Scotland- Unplottable_

 _Villa- France_

 _Villa- Greece, Private Island_

 _House- Sydney, Australia- Unplottable_

 _Potter Reserve- Queensland Australia_

 _#29-A Erith Alley- Apartment_

 _Professional_

 _#12 Diagon Alley- Currently Wilker's Apothecary_

 _#26 Diagon Alley- Currently Madam Malkin's Fine Robes For All Occasions_

 _#17 Diagon Alley- Currently Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _#19 & 20 Margus Alley- Currently Mitchel's Elves and Exotic Pets_

 _#7 Horizon Alley- Potter Grocers_

 _#34 Hogsmeade- Potter Grocers_

 _#13 Scvoy- Cardiff, Wales- Potter Grocers_

"Do I own these business?" I asked.

"No." Ted answered. "You own the buildings and rent to the business owners and earn a percentage of the profits. The last three _are_ owned by your family and are used to sell products produced my your families farms and livery."

 _ **Potter Investments**_

 _Madam Malkin's Fine Robes For All Occasions- 25% Stake_

 _Mitchel's Elves and Exotic Pets- 45% Stake_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies- 35% Stake_

 _Griserro's Fine Clothiers- 40% Stake_

 _Daily Prophet- 15%_

 _Kind of slim._ I thought.

"Can you look into _The Herald_?" I asked. With luck the paper would become a competitor of the Daily Prophet which in canon and many fanfictions was in the control of either Pureblood supremacist or the Ministry.

Rosgaw nodded.

"I am willing to offer thirteen thousand six hundred and five galleons, seven sickles and one knut for a forty-five percent stake. Or I can offer them six thousand, eight hundred and two galleons, eleven sickles and twelve knuts for a twenty-five percent stake." I informed him. "I would also like to see about investing in the non-magical world."

Rosgaw's brows rose slightly in surprise.

"Most witches and wizards do not think to invest in the muggle world." He informed me. "It can be done however."

"Not muggle?" Ted asked me.

Turning to look at him and seeing only a curious look I shook my head.

"I dislike the term muggle." I informed him. "It has always seemed kind of like a slur to me. Though I respect the right of others to speak as they will."

Ted nodded with a hum.

"I would like to invest in Microsoft, Hewlett Packard, Apple, Sony, Nokia, BP, Dutch Shell, Panasonic, Samsung, LG Corporation, LG CI and Grunning Drills." I informed him. "Any other companies you think would be a good investment please inform me and I will decide on them."

Rosgaw took the list I slid towards him before nodding.

"I do have a question." I said slowly, bringing their attention back to me. "If a wizard kills a magical creature who tried to kill him does he have rights to the carcass?"

"By right of law the kill is theirs." Rosgaw informed me. "They have sole rights to the carcass."

A smirk came to my face. That was nice to know. It was usually that way but I had wanted to make sure.

"So you killed a magical creature then?" Ted asked, brow raised.

"Indeed." I grinned slyly. "A thousand year old basilisk."

Rosgaw's jaw actually dropped and Ted choked.

"A basilisk!" He exclaimed in a strangled yell.

"You killed a basilisk?" Rosgaw asked, looking at me with a look of calculation.

"Indeed." I smirked.

"How?" Ted demanded.

"Last year someone claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin started attacking Hogwarts." I informed them. "They petrified the Caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris and left her hanging from a sconce. 'Enemies of the Heir Beware: Slytherin's Heir Has Returned!' was written as a bloody message below her. There were several more petrifications through the year and teachers started escorting us to class along with the Prefects, though what they thought they could do against the Heir I don't know."

I paused to wet my whistle.

"Then came the night of the Dueling Club led by that incompetent ignoramus Lockhart." I scowled slightly. "I was paired up with Draco Malfoy for a duel when Malfoy summoned a snake. He of course couldn't control it and it tried to attack another student, a Hufflepuff named Justin Finch-Fletchly. I had to open my mouth and order it to stop before it could bite him."

"You're a Parselmouth?" Ted asked, eyes wide.

"Is that a problem?" I asked him a little coolly.

Ted blinked before shaking his head.

"N-No." He denied. "It's just surprising is all. Everyone in England was convinced that You-Know-Who was the only Parselmouth in the UK."

"Well he's not." I told him. "There may be others that hide their gifts in fear of what others might say or do."

I shook my head.

"Anyway back to my story." I continued. "Of course after that a majority of the school turned their backs on me and started calling me the Heir."

I scowled. Even with a just echo of Harry's feeling he had been hurt. Added to it was my own opinions about the fiascoes.

"Several people hexed me when I walking in the hallways but it was mostly name calling." I said before a slight sneer came to my face. "Of course the teachers did nothing _again_."

It was getting to be tiring how much the teachers were failing the students of Hogwarts. It was sad. We paid for a supposedly great education but there many things that disrupted it. Especially since Harry had started.

"How were the victims petrified?" Rosgaw asked.

I blinked out my thoughts.

"The cat saw the basilisk's eye reflected in a pool of water from a nearby flooded bathroom." I informed him. "Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater saw it's reflection as they used a mirror to look around a corner. Creevy saw it through a camera lens and Finch-Fletchly saw it through Sir Nicholas. None of them except perhaps Sir Nicholas saw the basilisk head on. They were extremely lucky."

"Why did you even go into the Chamber and not leave it to the teachers?" Ted asked.

"I protect that which is _mine_." I replied coolly. "I wasn't about to pass off an attack on a friend. Even though he used it to call me out I still went. I also tried to tell the teachers but I could not find any of them and I knew someone was going to die. I didn't want that on my conscience."

I grimaced.

"On the way I ran into Lockhart and foolishly decided to put some trust in him. Not my brightest moment but I decided to go anyway. Besides he might have been useful as a meat shield." I frowned. "Turns out he was fleeing the castle. He offered to follow me and did follow me into the girls bathroom Myrtle Warren haunts.

I found a sink with a snake engraved in it. I told it to open in Parseltongue and slid down a long shoot. When I got to the bottom I could tell that I was beneath the lake. The entrance was inside of a cave that had been partially carved out. There Lockhart hit me with the Petrificus Totalus charm.

He started ranting about how he was having to flee the castle to get away from the monster but I had at least given him the opportunity to write another book. He planned to obliviate me and leave with a tale of him saving me from going after the basilisk in the Chamber. Of how he tried the best he could to get it but was tragically unable. Luckily for me I was able to fight his charm off and was able to put a Protego shield between his spell and me.

Unfortunately for Lockhart it bounced off and hit him instead, erasing most of his memories and caused some kind of backlash wave. That caused the roof to cave in and I was forced to run towards the Chamber door to get out of the way of falling rocks. I came upon a large round metal door with a man's face surrounded by snakes. I commanded it to open and was able to step down into the Chamber.

There I found a first year lying upon the ground holding a black book with a teenage male standing over her wearing Slytherin robes. However he was partially see through like a ghost but one with color. He turned and greeted me. His explanation proved that it was he who was the Heir. His name was Tom Riddle."

I cleared my throat and took another drink.

"He declared that he was fulfilling Salazar Slytherin's noble work by ridding the school of 'mudbloods'. He had been using a basilisk that Salazar had left in the school supposedly so his Heir could cleanse the school. He admitted to using the basilisk to kill Myrtle Warren and framing Rubeus Hagrid for it." I informed them. Ted had paled and Rosgaw was watching me intensely. "He admitted that he was using the diary to drain the first year's life. He said ' as she poured her soul out to me some of my own poured into her.' She apparently found his diary in her things and began writing it. Confiding in her new friend"

Rosgaw started to look very interested in my story.

"After I claimed that no one had been killed this time Riddle admitted that his goal had turned from killing new bloods and on to figuring me out. He asked me how I had survived the night my parents died while Lord Voldemort was destroyed. I, of course, asked him why he wanted to know. That Voldemort had been after his time, even if I did have some suspicions. He told me 'Voldemort is my past, present and my future Harry Potter'. It was then that he revealed his full name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He wrote it out in fiery letters before he waved his wand to reveal _I am Lord Voldemort_."

Ted gasped.

"He claimed that he fashioned himself a new name to rid himself of his filthy muggle father's name and the shame of his mother for loving a muggle who abandoned her."

"You-Know-Who is a half-blood?" Ted asked shocked.

"Yes." I smiled viciously. "The great Pureblood supporter is a half-blood. His father was the son of a muggle Lord and his mother was a near squib from the House of Gaunt."

Ted barked out a laugh.

"Oh, if only his followers knew." He chortled.

"I'm sure some of them do." I said gravely. "Some of his original followers had to have gone to school with him. Other probably wouldn't care. I have researched the Death Eaters and some of them just wanted to feel powerful and cause as much chaos as they could. To kill and torture without consequence."

That sobered Ted up and he nodded before clearing his throat.

"What happened next?" Ted asked.

"He became enraged when I couldn't tell him what happened in 1991. He tried hexing and cursing me but I was able to block or dodge them. That was when he released the basilisk." I answered. "He ranted that soon I and the first year would be dead and he would be alive and able to carry on Slytherin's _noble_ work. That he would finish what his older self had started and prove once and for all that none could stand before the might of Lord Voldemort."

I noticed Rosgaw's eyes sharpen.

I rolled my eyes.

"He really liked to monologue." I said causing Ted to snigger.

"I prayed for help since I knew I was no match for a basilisk by myself." I continued. "Fawkes the phoenix appeared clutching the Sorting Hat. Fawkes blinded the basilisk while I grabbed the Sorting Hat. It told me that Fawkes was tied to the school and had heard my plea. Then it dropped a pair of daggers on my head. Daggers that I later learned belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

I rubbed the top of my head in remembered pain while Ted gasped.

"A Founder's weapon?" He asked.

"Yep." I told him. "They put them on display at the school. The Headmaster wanted them put in his office but Flitwick pointed out that they should be wear the entire school could see them. I don't think the Headmaster was very happy about that but he agreed. They put it in the trophy room with a plague saying how I rediscovered them. I got a special service award for "saving the school" which was of course, again put in the trophy room for them to show off."

No Harry wasn't at all bitter about being given a little plaque only for it to be taken away and stored in the trophy room before he was bundled off back to the Dursley's. Even a socially inept person ought to be able to understand the sarcasm in that statement.

"I tricked the basilisk into trying to bite me and I shoved the the daggers into it's head. One through the mouth and one through the head into the brain. Unfortunately it bit me. The pain was horrible and I thought I was going to die."

Ted paled.

"Y-You were bit by a basilisk?" He asked. "How did you survive?"

I pulled up my sleeve to show them my scar. It was about the size of a fifty cent piece. I looked at Rosgaw and saw him giving me a look of slight respect.

"I only survived because Fawkes cried tears into the wound." I told him. "The wound closed up. Riddle was furious of course. I got him however. I stabbed the diary with the fang that had broken off in my arm. Riddle screamed and writhed as bursts of light speared his body before he disappeared in a flash."

Rosgaw slammed his fist onto his desk.

"He said that he was feeding on her life force?" Rosgaw growled. "Then he was able to perform magic?"

I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. "The student was getting paler and paler and Riddle started to become more corporeal and he was using her wand."

Rosgaw cursed and slapped his clawed hand on a round orb on his desk. The orb lit up before he started barking at it in his native language. I looked to Ted who just shrugged. Several minutes later the office door opened. In stepped a scarred and grizzled goblin wearing leather armor with an ax hanging by his side. Following him was a brown haired wizard wearing leather pants, boots, vest and coat. He appeared to be in his forties though he might have been older. His messy brown hair was beginning to grey and his face seemed to hold a perpetual five o'clock shadow. Rosgaw and the new goblin began speaking in their own language while the guy looked around the office. The other goblin's face darkened.

"I am Fitzwarl, a Curse Breaker for Gringotts bank." The other goblin said, introducing himself. "This is my partner William Dane."

"How's it?" The wizard asked before Fitzwarl signaled something to him. "Do you think you can show us your memories of the event?"

"Like in a pensieve?" I asked.

William smiled.

"Indeed." He said. "I'm surprised you've heard of them."

I shrugged.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I read about them." I told him. "How do I extract the memory?"

"Ah, I was a Hufflepuff myself. What you need to do is concentrate hard on the memory. When you are ready give me a nod. When I put the tip of my wand to your forehead I will whisper the spell to extract the memories." William informed me. "It will feel weird but try to concentrate."

Taking a deep breath I let it out. Concentrating inwards I focused on Harry's memory of the Chamber of Secrets and other memories surrounding it. Finally when I had it firm in my mind I nodded.

" _Memora De!_ " He muttered before he pulled his wand away.

It was a weird feeling having my memory extracted. It was something cold and slippery was being dragged out of my head. When the feeling ended I opened my eyes to see his wand with a silvery writhing line clinging to it. Tapping his wand against a vial he capped it.

The door behind them opened again to admit a goblin carrying a wooden box. Laying the box on the table the goblin carefully opened the lid before lifting out a carved stone bowl. Rosgaw nodded to the goblin who bowed slight before walking back out. William walked up to Rosgaw's desk and handed him the vial.

Pulling out the stopper Rosgaw poured the vial into the bowl and swirled it around with a flick of his fingers. Pressing several runes the bowl lit up before a scene started playing above it. Just like that we were watching my memories involving the chamber.

"Do you still have the diary you spoke of?" Fitzwarl asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I attempted to give it back to it's original owner but they denied having anything to do with it. I grabbed it after they left."

Fitzwarl narrowed his eyes.

"I would like to see it."

I shrugged.

"Alright." I told them. Pulling out my trunk I set it on the floor. "With your permission?"

The goblins nodded and I pulled out my wand and unshrunk my trunk. Reaching into the compartment meant to hold magical items I pulled out the purple silk bag.

"A clever idea." Fitzwarl told me. "The silk protects against harmful magicks."

Clicking his fingers the drawstrings undid themselves and the bag slid off the diary. Fitzwarl hissed as he sensed the diary.

"What's wrong?" I asked figuring they had discovered that it had been a horcrux.

"This was enchanted with one of the foulest enchantments possible." Fitzwarl snarled. "The _wizard_ has shaved a piece of his soul away and placed it inside. It is often called a Horcrux or Soul Jar."

Ted cleared his throat.

"Should you be telling a teenager of such a thing?" Ted asked concerned.

Fitzwarl snorted.

"This wizard apparently has tried to kill him three times already." Fitzwarl retorted. "The more he knows about his enemy the more he can be prepared."

"Is it like a phylactery?" I asked causing them to stare at me.

"How is it you know what a phylactery is?" Fitzwarl asked me, his eyes narrowing.

I shrugged.

"Non-Magicals often use them in their fantasy games or stories." I explained, brows raised. "The hero usually has to destroy a phylactery in order to stop an immortal Lich or Necromancer."

"Hmm." Fitzwarl hummed, narrowing his eyes. "I understood that most witches and wizards foolishly banned the study of Necromancy."

I cleared my throat.

"I mean it's never explained how they are made but Non-Magicals know about them or at least know about them as a fictional item." I told him.

"Harrumph." Fitzwarl grunted. "If you ever come across a similar item we would be most interested in seeing it."

"Alright." I shrugged. I wondered if the Diadem would be in the Room of Lost Things. I planned to look through all the treasures in there in the future either way.

* * *

Ted and I walked down Erith Alley. Erith Alley contained law offices, including his own, accounting offices, hotels, apartments and specialty shops. I grinned as I saw several candy stores. I had a big sweet tooth. Holding myself off with a little difficulty I forced myself onward.

"Erith Alley actually holds portals to the British Magical Library and Museum." Ted informed me.

"What's the library like?" I asked, my interest peaked.

"It's the largest known magical library outside of Hogwarts and family libraries in the United Kingdom." Ted replied. "Books on just about any subject can be found there though some are restricted due to age. It was founded in a nineteen fifty-four by Richard Belby and is open to everyone thought there are those who think it shouldn't be."

I grimaced a bit but didn't say anything.

"If you need anything feel free to contact me." Ted told me before he waved me off at his office.

Soon enough I found myself standing in front of a door that hadn't appeared to be there ten seconds before holding my apartment key. On the front in golden lettering was 29-A. Touching the key into the lock I felt the wards on the apartment recognize me and a spell broke. With a _'click'_ the door unlocked.

Walking up the short staircase inside I opened the only door at the top. I walked into a short hallway. Walking forward I stepped down into a spacious living room. Several large windows lined two of the walls, even though one wall laid against the back of another.

A large fireplace set on one wall with three squishy chairs and a large couch sitting in front of it. Off to one side was an old music system. It had large speakers and a record player. A stack of crates full of records set next to them. My brow rose with interest as I saw what I figured out to be a bong along with several pipes sitting on a small table with several bean bag chairs stacked around it.

There were three doors attached to the living room and another hallway leading further in.

One attached room was the kitchen. It was fairly spacious with a gas stove, a cool box and a freezer shelf. Tucked inside was a wooden table with chairs to sit five people. The second room proved to be a bedroom with a round bed and old sheets. The other closed room was also a bedroom with dark fabric wallpaper. I turned to the hallway and started making my way further in. On the left was a large bathroom, that while nice, didn't compare to my bathroom in my trunk. To the right was another bedroom this one with a large bed and stacks of porn mags. My brows rose as I saw naked women winking and making suggestive poses at me. I snickered before shaking my head.

The last room was a large bedroom, clearly meant to be the Master. It had a large four-poster bed made from dark wood. A small fireplace hugged one wall and there were chairs and a small couch.

If I was going to stay here I was getting a new bed. I did not want to sleep on one someone else had. God knows what had been done on that bed.

" _Reducio!_ " I muttered, waving my wand. Slowly the bed started to shrink before I poured more power into causing it to shrink faster. When I was done the bed would have fit inside of a dollhouse. With a grin I picked it up and put it on a nearby shelf. I would unshrink it before I left for Hogwarts.

For now I opened my trunk apartment and levitated my own shrunken bed out. Setting it on the floor I performed the counter spell and it enlarged with a _'pop'_. Levitating it to just where I wanted it I set it on the floor. Opening the closet my nose wrinkled as I saw the outdated clothes within. They definitely needed to go. For now I shrunk them and stuffed them into the other bedroom. I didn't think I was going to stay here. I wanted to check out the cottage in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Walking inside of Rosgaw's office with Ted and Robert Shaw I saw that Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were already inside.

"Mr. Potter I am surprised to see you outside of school." Flitwick said, clearly surprised to see me.

"Hello Professors." I said with a nod in greeting.

"Why were we asked to be here?" McGonagall asked. They had interrupted her summer break but she had come since a student had needed to talk to her about something that pertained to her duties.

"You were asked to be here in your capacity of Deputy Headmistress and Professor Flitwick as Mr. Potter's Head of House." Shaw informed them. "Mr. Potter has decided to claim and harvest the basilisk he killed three months ago. We need access to school so the carcass can be rendered down."

"I-I'm not sure Albus would approve." McGonagall said, slightly flustered. "No outsiders are usually allowed inside of the school during the summer. I understand t-that the circumstances are unique but still."

"Frankly Professor whether Professor Dumbledore approves or not he cannot keep the carcass from Heir Potter as he has claimed his kill." Shaw said. "Heir Potter has every legal right to it."

"I – I." McGonagall sighed. "Very well."

"What do we need to do?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"We will need access to the Chamber of Secrets and thus the school." Rosgaw informed them. "It shouldn't, depending upon the size, take us more than six to eight hours to harvest it. If you wish for us to map the Chamber it may take longer and and we will charge a fee of course."

"I will leave that up to Albus to decide." McGonagall said firmly.

"I want a reporter there and a photographer." I said. "Perhaps someone from The Herald? This is something I actually did myself."

"You don't believe that you stopped You-Know-Who?" Professor McGonagall asked confused.

"No." I replied coolly. "I believe it was something my mother did that protected me. Which is more likely a toddler taking out a Dark Lord or his brilliant mother doing something to make a it happen?"

* * *

 _August 8th, 2003_

The next day I arrived at Hogwart's with Ted who side-along apparated me. Let me tell you the sensation was quite like it was described in the book, very uncomfortable. I only hope the sensation goes away or you learn to tolerate it because it sucked. Meeting us at the gates was both Professors, Fitzwarl, Dane and a team of seven other goblins. Next to them was a witch and a wizard holding a camera. The witch introduced herself as Willimena Parker, a reporter from The Herald while the wizard was a photographer named Samuel Brunson. Brunson, who told everyone to call him Sam was amazed with Hogwarts. Apparently He had attended a Ministry funded day school when he was growing up. It was nice but it didn't have anything on Hogwarts, at least aesthetically.

With Harry's memories I find the empty Hogwarts quite strange. Even during the holidays there are people there and there is some noise. Now it was all but empty. Still I didn't let it bother me too much as I surrepiously eyed my surroundings I walked. I carefully hid my reaction to the moving portraits and suits of armor. Magic amazed me and seeing new magic in person was a treat.

"Who's there?" Myrtle asked when stepped into the bathroom she haunted.

"It's Harry Potter Myrtle." I replied.

Myrtle floated through the cubicle and offered me a shy smile.

"Hello Harry." She said, twisting a bit of her hair around one of her fingers.

"Hello Myrtle." I replied, offering her a polite smile.

"Why are you here?" Myrtle asked, a slightly confused look on her face. "And with goblins?"

"I'm here so they can harvest the basilisk that killed you." I informed her.

"Ooh!" Myrtle exclaimed before flew forward and kissed me on the cheek. I shivered at the cold sensation. Before anyone could say anything she flew back into her toilet. I rubbed my cheek to bring back the warmth.

"Okay." I muttered before clearing my throat.

"Mr. Potter." Fitzwarl spoke up for the first time, pulling out a slightly glowing white crystal. "If you could speak the command phrase for opening the Chamber. The crystal will allow us to open and close the chamber ourselves and will later be left with the Deputy Headmistress."

 _§Open.§_ Harrry hissed. The sink came apart and lowered just as it normally would. Thinking I decided to try something. In the movie and in Harry's memories he and Lockhart had slid down the pipe. I had no desire to do so especially with all of the grime. _§Stairs!§_

With a grinding groan part of the shaft lowered and turned into a set a stairs, slowly spreading down the pipe until he could see them anymore.

"A good idea Mr. Potter." Robert Shaw told him. "I wasn't looking forward to sliding down that."

I flashed him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Allow me to go first." Professor Flitwick suggested. The others nodded or shrugged.

Flicking his wand he conjured a ball of light that floated in the air to light the way. Professor Flitwick led the way cleaning the steps and the rest of the shaft as they made their way underground. When they reached the bottom the ball split into several. Professor McGonagall wrinkled her nose as the bones laying on the ground. Motioning with wand she transformed some of them into heat-less torches which she stuck to the walls. The others she transfigured into flat stone which sunk into the floor slightly providing a more stable path. Soon enough they reached where the ceiling had collapsed.

"Allow me Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said, stepping forward and raising her wand.

As she moved her wand in a slow wave the rocks leapt to the ceiling and walls before fusing together. Tapping her wand against her lip in thought she raised several stone pillars and a archway to hold up the ceiling. With a bit of thought the pillars earned scrolled tops and grooves. I whistled in appreciation causing her to smile. Mr. Brunson took a picture of the new columns and a picture of the Chamber door.

 _§Open!§_ I hissed causing the door to open with a groan. Eyeing the metal ladder I hissed again. I can't see Salazar Slytherin climbing down a metal ladder. _§Stairs.§_

With a sound of stone grinding on stone the stone beneath the door extended forward in a set of stairs destroying the metal ladder. Walking down it I kicked the ladder out of the way with a slight smirk.

"Sweet Mauve!" Professor McGonagall swore faintly while Professor Flitwick cursed in the goblin tongue. "I can't believe you faced this Mr. Potter and lived."

The goblins hurried over to the basilisk, exclaiming excitedly about the size. Fitzwarl slapped one on the back of the head, sending the other stumbling into the corpse before barking a couple orders. The younger Goblins quickly got to work measuring it. It was exactly sixty-nine feet and three and one quarter inches long and was five feet around. Basically as big around as the outside of a car tire. Sam started taking pictures while Willimena questioned me and the Professors about the Chamber of Secrets and the events surrounding it.

The goblins and my lawyers argued back and forth. The bargaining was hot. In the end they offered me three hundred and fifteen thousand, six hundred and forty-six galleons for the basilisk meat and I would have to find my own buyers for the rest. Or I could take two millions, four hundred and forty-eight thousand nine hundred and eighty galleons for the carcass after fees for harvesting and selling the whole thing. Needless to say I took their second offer. All I asked for was to keep the fang that stabbed me and a roll of the skin. Since I didn't necessarily want it for protection I took the roll found outside the chamber. It could still be made into clothes after being worked over and was still partially resistant to magic. I wanted a coat, vest and a pair of boots made from it at least. The roll was big enough to get several outfits from it.

"I want to talk to you guys over here." I told Ted and Shaw, motioning for them to follow me. Curious, the two did so. "Can you put up some privacy charms?"

Both Shaw and Ted put up different ones they knew.

"I have been thinking up some ideas about what to do with the money from the basilisk." I told Ted and Shaw. "Half is to go into my family vault."

"Alright." Shaw said, taking notes.

"The other half I want divided equally into seven parts." I told them. "The first six parts are to be placed into vaults for Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hogwarts. The stipulations on the students vaults is that the money can only be used with their permission. I don't want their families to take it away or to burn through it. That money can go a long way to securing them a good future."

Shaw nodded, noting everything down.

"Now I have conditions for Hogwarts to receive their donation."

Ted's brow rose in surprise.

"Conditions?" Ted asked.

"This money can be used to change some things I have noticed at this school for the better." I told them seriously. "Feel free to tell me if you have a suggestion. I want the contract to have the following stipulations."

I paused to make sure they were ready.

Hogwarts must buy seventy-five new brooms for students to use. For flying class and Quidditch. They needn't be the newest, fastest brooms but the should be reliable. I figure they should be able to get a discount for buying so many. Especially when my name is connected to it.

The wards must be checked and updated. In my first year we had a Mountain Troll being let in along with a possessed teacher. In my second year the diary got through and the basilisk roamed the halls. Something is obviously wrong if these events weren't detected.

Teachers must all sign a contract stating that they will treat all students fairly and justly.

Hogwarts must hire a new, living Professor to teach History of Magic within one year.

Hogwarts must start a class to teach First Gens and Non-Magical raised students about the Wizarding World including it's customs and traditions. Many raised in the magical world complain about us not knowing the traditions even though they do not teach them to us, with this class they will have no excuse. Nor will someone not raised in the magical world have an excuse to say they weren't taught.

Hogwarts must hold mandatory lectures, led by a non-magical raised or someone who has spent significant time in the non-magical world, on how to survive and blend in in the non-magical world. This should be mandatory for magical raised students unless they can prove they have the knowledge. This will go a long way to protecting the Statute of Secrecy so they don't stand out in the non-magical world and may even lead to a greater understanding of Non-Magicals.

"What about the seventh share?" Shaw asked.

"That share is for Argus Filch. To receive it he must accept retirement from Hogwarts. If he does not then he will only receive half of his share with the rest going to Hogwarts. Filch hates students for making messes but most of all for having magic. He also seems to hate his job. The only joy it seems to bring him is when he can take it out on students." I answered. "I thought about pushing to have at least one, perhaps two adults being hired to perform the duties of Head of House. I know some students complain that they can't take things to the Head's because they are so busy sometimes. McGonagall is the worst as she has three positions and the Headmaster foists a lot of his paperwork on her to be able to keep up with his own three positions. Perhaps I could even have pushed for more than one teacher for a subject. The classes are fairly big now but the student population is only going to get higher in the next few years."

"Something for later perhaps." Ted suggested.

I nodded before I waved Sam Brunson over. It was time to give my first interview. By the time I was done I was both tired and excited. He had me pose for several pictures including one with me next to the basilisk.

* * *

Hogsmeade looked quite like I imagined it would. A quaint, if dated, village. However it wasn't as small as the books or movies made it seem. There were more business, many more homes and farms as well. It was no wonder, as it was the only pure magical villages in the United Kingdom. While walking through the village I saw several witches and wizards patrolling wearing the dark blue robes of the Law Enforcement Squad. I figured they were on look out for Sirius Black. According to one wizard they usually had at least one or two patrolling the village but now there were twelve.

I hadn't decided what to do with Sirius Black. I wonder if he is even innocent in this world. For all I know he could be an actual Death Eater hell bent on killing me and avenging Voldemort. I hoped he was innocent because I actually liked the character of Sirius Black quite a bit. Although I admit I am a bit biased a fan of Gary Oldman. This didn't mean I would want to live with the man or have him try and parent me. If he was innocent I would try and help him.

I just had to stop in at Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. It was even more fantastic than the movie made it seem. Wall to wall jars and boxes of candy. I forced myself to limit myself. I bought a deluxe bog of twenty-five chocolate frogs and only two slabs of Honeyduke's best chocolate. One milk and one dark. From the samples they were to die for. I especially loved the dark chocolate. Luckily the bars were quite large so would last me a while.

My next stop was the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I had a nice, thick turkey sandwich with letter, crispy bacon and mayo with a side order of fries, chips for the British reading this. I washed it down with a butterbeer. Madam Rosemerta's butterbeer was even tastier than the one I drank at the Leaky Cauldron. It tasted like Rootbeer, but with less acidic content and less sugar. Since it was summer it was cold and sent a cool feeling through my body. I wasn't about to give up my soda but I would definitely get it again.

It took me about thirty minutes to find my cottage. It was a bit away from Hogsmeade, offering privacy while also being close enough to the town that I could walk in if I wanted to. The cottage was two and half stories tall and done in a Nordic design which I really liked and stood on a slightly elevated hill. There were ornate carvings in the honey golden beams. Intricately carved braiding with the beams ending in stylized dragon heads. The green tiled roof even looked like dragon scales.

A tall oak tree stood proud in the yard with a stone bench sitting in front of it. and the entire land was surrounded by a stone wall with a wooden gate in the front. Laying my hand on the gate I felt the wards still attached accept me. The stone covered pathway cutting through the hill was relatively clear but the grass would need to be cut. The front of the house was mostly dominated by a covered front porch. Sturdy wooden rocking chairs sat on the porch with a couple of side tables. I couldn't resist trying one out and rocked back and forth for a little bit. Standing up I mused about adding a porch swing to the other end. A wide window looked into the dining room on the west side of the porch and the other side had a bay window looking into a sitting room.

Walking around the back I was surprised to see three buildings. One was a wooden shack and the other a small glass greenhouse and the last was an empty chicken coop. I was surprised to see that one of the trees had a wooden swing attached to it. Further back on the property I found a small pond with fish in it. The small shack turned out to be quite large inside. It was a rune lab. There were book shelves with several books on them, some comfortable sitting chairs, wooden benches with stools, a big desk with a desk chair, a storage closet and a sandpit used to practice drawing runes.

The greenhouse was also expanded inside. It still amazed me how something so small could be so big inside. On the outside it was no bigger than eight feet long and six across. Inside I could have my entire house. It was filled with benches and long tables. Unfortunately whatever had been grow inside was long rotted away and the earth dried out. Deciding I had seen enough of the yard I walked back around to the front. I smiled a little as I looked at the front door. It had a rounded top and was banded in iron. It even had a small window for looking outside to identify visitors.

Tapping the door with my wand I heard it unlock before it popped open.

I stepped into a entrance way. In the middle of the floor was a long oval shaped green and gold woven rug for wiping your feet. The floor were covered in hard wood a couple shades darker than honey. I noticed they would need to be sanded and polished. To my right were several pegs sticking out the wall meant to hold cloaks or coats. Several wooden slots had been set on the floor for shoes or boots. The small wall on my left held a mirror with a woven wreath above it. Walking further into the entrance hall I had a room on either side of me.

To the right was a sitting a room with a large natural stone fireplace. A large round chandelier with runes carved into hung above the room. On the wooden mantle pieces sat a nice looking wooden clock that ticked away. Sitting beside it was a pipe holder. A large stuffed stag head with an impressive wrack hung on a wooden plaque above the mantelpiece.

Sitting in front of the fireplace was two overstuffed chairs, a couch, coffee table and two side tables. A bear skin rug laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. Two windows were situated on either side of the fireplace the wall facing the front of the cottage was dominated by a bay window with a padded window seat with several pillows stacked on it. On the opposite side of the room was a pair of wingbacked chairs with a table between them. Sitting on it was an inactive wizard's chess set. Hanging on the wall above them was a frozen portrait. Stepping closer I read the golden plaque at the bottom. _Marius Potter 1754-1873_. The man inside it had dark brown hair and sideburns that ran all the way down his jaw to connect with a large mustache. Blue eyes looked out of a slightly stern face.

Looking around I saw the wall opposite the fireplace held two paintings. One was of a golden field that held a large windmill. I grinned as the grass waved in an imaginary wind and the blades of the windmill turned. The wall of the other side of the doorway held an empty portrait that read _Annalise Potter 1757-1883._ The last piece of furniture in the room was nice looking liquor cabinet that shocked me when I tried to open it.

 _Is it because I am underage?_ I wondered before shaking my head. I didn't care. I had never been much of a drinker anyway.

Walking across the entryway I entered a dining room with the attached kitchen. The table was big enough to fit six with four chairs on either side and a single one on each end. A chandelier made from deer horns hung above it. What I really liked was the large amount of natural light that illuminated the room. There was of course a window behind the dining table showing the front yard but also a large double lead lined windows that opened inwards as I discovered when I opened it to allow in some fresh air. They held a diamond shaped pattern in the them breaking up the window panes. Several wooden herb boxes hung outside of the wall.

The kitchen was good sized without being over large. The cabinet were a nice maple. The kitchen held only one window but it was a decent size. It even had a wooden board hanging from it too cool pies like I thought a cottage should. Hanging in the middle of the room was a small round chandelier to provide lighting at night. I would definitely be updating the stove from wood burning one to a gas stove. I would need to have the spells on the cooling cabinet and the expanded pantry checked out to make sure they wouldn't fail as well.

Behind the kitchen in the entrance way was a door leading down into the basement. As I stepped down the stone steps several sconces illuminated themselves. I would be replacing any of the old fashion sconces with the new orb lights like I had in my trunk. They were just more convenient for me and closer to regular lighting. The basement contained an entry way and four rooms. Two of them were clearly meant for storage. One of them was a Potions lab with two blank portraits. I would need to restock it later with new equipment. The last room I had no idea what it was for at first. The smell of damp earth and fungus invaded my nose when I walked in. It took me a bit to realize they were growing mushrooms in there.

Behind the sitting room was an office. Three of the walls were covered in floor to ceiling books shelves except for a small fireplace. The only furniture in the room was a desk with three chairs. Two small windows illuminated the room along with a metal diamond shaped chandelier hanging from the ceiling. With a flick of wand I opened both windows to air out the room.

Opposite of the office was a bathroom with a pair of sinks and a toilet. Further behind the office were the stairs leading upstairs which was walled in instead of free standing stairs. Behind them was a mudroom with a door leading outside and a fireplace used for flooing. Something I would have to have connected.

Walking up to the second floor I found three bedroom suites. Each of the rooms had a small furnished sitting room with two rooms attached. A bedroom and a bathroom. The room on that floor was a room that had clearly been expanded and turned into a library. The shelves, like the office, ran from floor to ceiling. The room was illuminated by large windows, wooden chandeliers and several sconces. A frozen portrait of Annalise Potter was present in the library. She had long, curly sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a kindly face.

Finally I made my way up to the attic up a short flight of stairs, again enclosed. Looking it over it was clear the attic had been divided into three separate spaces. One was an observatory that held a large telescope and several chairs along with a desk and some shelves. Another room was an owl roost with plenty of space for owls to slumber. The last room was clearly an art room. Several easels were set up through the room and several finished paintings hung around the room. Whoever the painter was they were clearly more talented than me.

Walking back to the first floor I gazed around the cottage and let out a satisfied sigh.

 _Now this is more like it._ I thought. I could definitely make this my home.

* * *

 _Spells Used in this Chapter:_

 _Tombrio_ \- A gentle drying charm. It can be used to dry hair, delicate fabrics, fur and feathers. Doesn't cause the effected area to frizz, stretch, knot or snag.

 _Serare_ \- The Mouth Cleaning Charm. This spell replaces having to brush manually and leaves you with fresh breath as well. The wand movement is a full clockwise circle while aiming at the mouth. It feels like a massage as it flows over the teeth and tongue. Aftertaste is controlled by the user.

 _Memora De_ \- Spell used to extract memories for evidence or for viewing in a pensieve.

* * *

 _A/N: It seems very likely that this is the story I will be continuing._


End file.
